The Prince and the Slave
by dizzyduck5
Summary: One day, in the Kingdom of Shallah, Prince Riku and Prince Axel are presented twin slaves Sora and Roxas. Relationships develop, secrets are exposed, and an evil lurks in the darkness. What will happen to the princes and their slaves? SoraRiku AkuRoku
1. Presentation

This came to me at 2:00 A.M. It woke me up and kept me awake for three hours as I wrote out the whole thing in my head. This story had better be worth my sleep!

To clarify, Shallah is a make believe city...? kingdom...? land...? in the middle of a desert where it is relatively hot during the day, but at night, the temperature drops to freezing conditions. Ansem is the king and his queen was some kind of red head who is now deceased. Not Kairi...too weird... Axel is the older son and therefore next in line for the throne. Riku is the younger son.

* * *

><p>Riku was leisurely draped over his throne as he watch the dancers move together gracefully in synch. He was so bored. He glanced over at his brother, Axel, who was sitting on the throne to the right of their father, King Ansem, ruler of Shallah. Axel was wearing the same exact bored expression as Riku was.<p>

Finally the dance ended. He clapped dully as the dancers departed. Then Saix, Ansem's personal informer, approached the throne and knelt down.

"Your majesty, next there is a man that is here to sell your sons a couple of personal slaves. Would you like me to send him in?" That grabbed Riku's attention instantly. He and Axel exchanged looks and nodded to their father.

"Very well. Send him in." Soon after, the door at the end of the room opened to reveal a tall, silver haired man with piercing gold eyes wearing a long black coat. He held a leash for each slave and brought them forward. Once he approached the throne he knelt down.

"King Ansem, your grace, I am here to offer your sons these two personal slaves. I believe that they will be able to satisfy your sons' energetic bodies." The man's voice and looks were very similar to Riku's father's. It was a little eerie.

Riku's eyes were drawn towards the brown haired slave. There was one word that popped into his head that described the boy perfectly: cute! He had brown hair that seemed to stick out in every kind of direction; the largest, bluest eyes anyone ever had; and a very slim body with curvy hips that Riku could make out under the boy's dirty tunic.

However, there was something wrong with his face. It seemed expressionless...hollow...empty.

On the other hand, Axel had immediately taken an interest in the other slave with the blonde hair. He loved how that hair just stuck up in one direction. He glanced at the other slave and was able to tell by their eyes that they just had to be brothers, if not twins. No random two people would have the same large, blue eyes!

What Axel was interested in most was the boy's face. His lips were very plump and pouty. He had a very bold and challenging look to him, but the fact that he was shaking uncontrollably gave away his nervousness. Axel knew he was going to have a fun time with this boy.

Riku got up from his throne and walked over to the brown haired boy. He stood there for a minute examining him before he leaned down with his face close to him.

"What is your name?" he asked, but the boy did not answer. Suddenly, the slaver got up and took out his whip.

"You will answer the prince! Know your place!" he yelled as he brought the whip down on the boy's back. He let out a cry of pain and struggled to get away, but the slaver held a tight grip on the leash. He was about to hit the boy again, but Riku raised his hand to stop him.

"You will not damage his body anymore," he commanded. The slaver blinked at Riku in surprise but stepped down and put his whip away. Riku turned his attention back to the boy.

"What is your name?" he repeated.

"Sora," the boy answered in a raspy whisper.

"Sora, huh? Nice name. We'll take them," he said to the slaver.

"What about blondie? What's his name?" Axel called from his seat.

"This one is Roxas. These two are twin brothers," the slaver answered while pulling on Roxas' leash, choking the boy a little.

"Mmm, Roxas," Axel sighed.

"Very well. I shall pay you the price for both boys. Talk to my informer before you leave, Mister..." Ansem said to the slaver.

"Xemnas, your highness. And thank you. However, I must trouble you with a very small request: could you make it so that neither boy can ever leave your sons' rooms?"

"I just do not want anyone else to touch them. If your grace permits."

"Alright then. These slaves will not be allowed to leave either of my sons' rooms. If any of my guards see them outside, I will issue immediate punishment." Before Xemnas handed the leashes over to Riku, he gave Sora a very cruel smirk. For a second, Riku thought he saw some kind of emotion flash over Sora's face, but it quickly faded. Riku gave the leashes to each guard.

"Take Sora to my room and Roxas to Axel's," he commanded. The guards nodded and pulled the boys towards the rooms. Sora looked back for a second at Xemnas, but the man was already walking out the door with his pay, and again, a certain emotion flashed over his face. Riku noticed this, but returned to his throne.

As the rest of the day dragged on, Riku found his mind traveling back to Sora. He couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

><p>There we go! First chapter! Writing next chapter as we speak. I'm telling you! I came up with all of this and thought everything through...except for the end. Don't you hate that?<p>

One question from you guys! Should I add a splash of AnsemxSaix? It came to me as I wrote this and I've never seen that pairing before. What do you think?

Reviews are welcome. **I will not post the next chapter unless I have more than 5 reviews!** So get typing! The story gets a lot better as it progresses!


	2. The First Night

Here's the next chapter! You guys did a great job writing those reviews! Keep them coming!

As special thanks for all you AkuRoku fans, I added a special scene between them just for you!

Don't worry! Sora is not totally, completely, broken! I hate broken! It's so depressing! He'll be better in this chapter. Almost back to the Sora we all know and love!

Now! I command you to read! READ! READ like your life depended on it!

* * *

><p>Riku felt almost giddy as he approached his room. He hasn't had a good slave in a long time. The last one was too...abrasive, so he let him go. Whenever either he or Axel is tired of a slave, they release them instead of selling them off. They're not total bastards!<p>

Not to sound narcissistic or anything, but Riku knew it was the truth when he says that every slave walks away completely satisfied. He was known to Shallah as The Silver-Haired Prince. Not exactly creative, but everyone knew he was the best looking man in the kingdom.

It was better than Axel's nickname: The Pyro Prince. It wasn't just because of his flaming red hair or his flaming personality, but also because of his little obsession with fire. King Ansem had to rebuild almost an entire village because of Axel. Thankfully no one was hurt.

Both princes knew they were good looking. Women swooned whenever they walked by, even after the princes confessed that they were only interested in boys. (Shallah was very accepting when it came to terms of sexuality. The very first king that founded this country had a lover who the people respected as well.) After they confessed, it was boys that swooned when they walked past. It would be a lie to say that both princes weren't proud of that fact.

Riku reached for his door handle and pulled it open. He peered inside and felt something tug at his chest. There Sora sat in the middle of Riku's bed. His knees were pulled up under his chin with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head hung over them. Riku swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped inside and quietly closed the door.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Riku thought to himself. _"He should be happy that he's The Silver-Haired Prince's personal slave. Many people would kill to be in his place." _Riku slowly approached the boy and sat on the side of the bed. Sora had yet to notice his presence. That or he didn't even care. Just that thought made Riku's face fire up with annoyance, but he quickly calmed himself down. He leaned a bit towards the boy.

"Hey!" he called, but received no response from the boy.

"_Is he sick or something?" _he thought worriedly. _"If he is, then I will have to get a replacement because I was really looking forward to this!" _He reached out and tugged at one of Sora's brown spikes. Still no response. He then tried patting the boy's head. Still none. Finally, he reached out and placed his hand on the boy's arm to shake him. As soon as his hand made contact, Sora's head instantly snapped up. He shoved Riku's hand away and quickly uncurled himself.

"What are you doing!" he cried. Riku blinked in surprise. What kind of question was that?

"What do you think I'm doing?" he countered, grabbing one of Sora's arms and holding it down on the bed. He leaned in so that his face was an inch from Sora's. "I'm going to fuck you." Riku closed his eyes and leaned down, but then was greeted by a face full of pillow. He jumped off the bed and glared at his slave. "What the hell!" he cried.

"Like hell I'm going to let you do that! Keep away from me!" Sora started crab walking backwards away from Riku.

"Hey! Wait! Watch out!" Too late. Sora's hand landed on air, and he tumbled over the side of the bed. The prince tried to peer over the bed from his side. "You okay over there?" he called. A second later he spotted the tips of the brown spikes followed by Sora slowly getting up while rubbing the back of his head. Riku couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the younger boy looked. His laughter, however, was cut short when he was hit in the face with another pillow.

"Don't laugh at me!" Sora demanded as he threw another pillow, hitting Riku in the chest. For once, Riku regretted that his bed had a mountain of pillows on it.

"Will you stop throwing pill—" His yell was cut off as another pillow soared into his face. Now beyond annoyed, he grabbed a pillow of his own and hurled it towards the blue eyed boy. Sora watched as it sailed past him a foot away.

"Nice aim," he said sarcastically. He grabbed another pillow and held it up in his defense.

"Alright, fine! I can see that this will get me nowhere! It's been a long day, and now all I want to do is sleep!" He sighed and climbed onto his bed. As he crawled towards the middle, Sora began to back away, clutching the pillow for dear life. Riku noticed this and sighed again. "Just go to sleep. I'm not going to attack you...yet," he added with a devilish smile which earned him another pillow to the face. "Alright, alright, alright! Just go to bed!"

Sora quickly grabbed another pillow from off the bed. He then turned around and walked all the way across the room. When he found a good spot, he placed the pillow on the ground and lied down, resting his head on the pillow, with his back turned towards Riku.

"What are you doing over there?" Riku called, confused. There's a bed right here! Why would he want to sleep on the floor?

"Sleeping! I don't want to sleep anywhere near you," Sora called back stubbornly.

"Well then fine! Have it your way! Goodnight!"

OoOoO

Later that night, Riku woke up for about the twelfth time. Something was nagging at him in the back of his head, and it refused to let him sleep. He pulled the covers off a little bit and was greeted by freezing air.

"_Good God it's cold! Where's Sora?"_ He peered around his room, squinting his eyes and waiting for them to adjust to the dark. He was finally able to make out Sora's shape on the floor on the other side of the room. _"Is he...ok? He didn't bring a blanket with him." _

Before he knew it, he was already halfway towards the younger boy. However, he stopped and thought about what he's doing. Why the hell should he care about some useless slave? It was his choice to sleep down there, so Riku should let him do it! Then again, what if he gets sick? If he dies, it would be all Riku's fault.

Then _again_, the boy freaked out every time Riku got near him. And he's a stubborn ass. There's no way he would let Riku help him. With that thought, Riku was about to head back to bed when he heard Sora's teeth chatter and his shuddering breaths. The prince turned back towards Sora and noticed how violently he was shaking.

"Sora," he called quietly, kneeling down over the boy's helpless form. He cautiously reached out and brushed Sora's cheek. He quickly pulled his hand back when the boy began to whimper.

"_He's so cold! Any longer and he could be in real danger,"_ Riku thought. He turned the boy over and lifted him up. Feeling how cold his whole body was, Riku quickly carried him over to his bed and gently placed him under the warm covers. He wrapped Sora in every blanket he could find, save for one. _"If he wakes up and sees me sleeping next to him, I would die from suffocation from all of those pillows he'd throw." _

Riku grabbed the extra blanket and an extra pillow and walked towards one of the many armchairs that were placed in his room. He settled down on it and tried to get as comfortable as he could, which wasn't very much.

"What the fuck am I doing?" he said quietly to himself. And then he drifted off into a very uncomfortable sleep.

After Riku had gone to his room, Axel had to spend another hour listening to the more technical part of the evening. And God was he bored. Axel was so jealous of his brother. He was able to leave early since he didn't have to take over the kingdom. Since Axel was the next in line for the throne and over twenty, he had to stay behind and learn everything there is to know about ruling a kingdom from his father and his court.

The only thing keeping Axel alive was the thought of that cutie Roxas waiting for him in his room. As soon as Axel saw the little blondie, he knew he would be fun. The way he tried to act tough while shaking like that was beyond cute.

Finally the court was dismissed. Axel was about to leave when he spotted his father talking to Saix. He saw the blue haired man's face turn an uncharacteristic shade of pink and he was trying to avoid looking at the now smirking Ansem.

"Goodnight, Father," Axel said as he passed them.

"Axel. I hope you memorized everything that took place at today's meeting. You will be the one to lead those someday. I want you to be fully prepared when that time comes, son," Ansem lectured. The one thing Axel was positive he had memorized was his father's lecture.

"Yes, father, I know. I need to be a fair leader who the people look upon as a lit torch in the middle of a dark storm and all of those other analogies. Can I go to bed now?" Ansem shook his head.

"One day you'll know just how hard it is to rule a kingdom. Yes, you can go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Prince Axel. Goodnight, your highness," Saix said hastily before trying to make his escape, only for Ansem to grab him by the elbow and drag him back.

"Now where are you going? We have very important business to discuss..." Axel took this time to make his exit. He was pretty sure that this "important business" would be "discussed" in his father's bed.

As he walked back to his room, he passed by Riku's which was next to his. He heard something from inside, so he pressed his ear to the door. He was such a snoop! He heard Riku yell "Watch out!" and then there was a loud thump followed by him asking "Are you ok?" The next thing Axel heard nearly blew him away. Was that...Riku laughing? He hasn't heard Riku laugh in years! Next he heard that boy Sora yell "Don't laugh at me!" and then Riku yell back "Will you stop throwing pill—" then he was cut off by something what Axel could only imagine was a pillow.

"_Alright! No more snooping! Time to meet my new Roxy!" _He quickly headed towards his bedroom door which was about twenty feet from Riku's. As soon as he got near it, he kicked it open. He wasn't in particular favor of doorknobs. King Ansem has had to replace his door more times than he could count.

The sudden noise caused Roxas to jump in surprise from where he was snooping around.

"Prince Axel!" he exclaimed like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I-I was just...looking for the...bathroom?" Axel smirked at the clear as day lie, and Roxas' cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

"Checking the place out, I see?" The blonde haired boy shook his head.

"I'm sorry! I was just curious! Please don't hurt me!" Roxas bowed his head and gripped the edges of his tunic. He started shaking again. Axel looked at him in surprise.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I? I snoop all the time!" he said with pride in his voice. Roxas looked up at him with his face twisted in confusion.

"You're not? But...But when I was living on the street with Sora...every time I touched something, the people there would...beat me...and then Sora...he would have to watch..."

Axel could see small tears trail down the boy's cheeks. He was suddenly overcome with the great urge to squeeze the boy until all the tears came out, but he was able to hold back. He pulled out a cloth from the drawer near his bed and walked up to the boy. Due to the awkward height difference, Axel had to kneel down to dab Roxas' face.

"Hey, now! Don't cry. Everything's fine now. You'll be taken care of in the palace. I promise that no harm will come to you if you stay in this room, okay?" He felt like he was talking to a five-year-old, but the way the boy looked at him with sparkling blue eyes made his heart beat quicken. It was absolutely adorable!

Once he finished drying Roxas' face, he decided to ask his question. "Is that why you were acting so tough when you came here? To show Sora that you were alright?" Roxas nodded.

"I have to act tough for Sora. He's always been taking care of the both of us. I need to do something to show him that he doesn't have to work so hard. He doesn't have to shoulder every single burden! So that's why, Prince Axel..."

Roxas took a step away from Axel. He reached down and grabbed the edges of his tunic, and then he slowly and shyly pulled it off, revealing his naked body. His face flushed a deep red as Axel stared straight at him, a hungry look in his eyes. The slave boy self-consciously wrapped his arms around his body and avoided the red head's eyes.

"...please use me however you like. I don't want Sora to be the only one who has to bear with this."

Axel did not hesitate for a minute. He lunged for Roxas and wrapped his arms around his body. Roxas gasped as Axel pressed his lips against his own. He moaned as Axel skillfully moved his lips, massaging his against Roxas'.

For Roxas, the feeling was indescribable. He had never been kissed before in his life. The way Axel devoured his lips; the way his hands traveled all over his body, leaving a trail of warmth behind; the way his fingers danced along his skin, seemingly knowing just where to touch him to make him moan; the way he was able to grind his hips into Roxas', sending shiver after shiver over his skin. It was all new to him.

For Axel, something was different. He had fucked countless boys before (Add that to the list of things that give his father a headache), but for some reason, as he kissed and felt and grinded the boy, everything felt different. Every moan Roxas let out echoed in his ears. Every shiver over his skin somehow danced onto Axel's. Every throb he felt from the boy's growing hard-on seemed to match his own. Why was this boy so different?

Axel placed his hand over the boy's ass and gave it a firm squeeze before he stood up and picked Roxas up with him. Without breaking the kiss, he wrapped the blonde's legs around his waist and carefully walked to his bed. He gently dropped the boy down, quickly stripped of all of his clothing, and crawled on top of him, reaching over and pulling the blankets over them to escape from the cold.

"Listen, Roxas," Axel said as he cupped the boy's face with his hands and had Roxas look him in the eye. He felt the younger boy shudder at the sound of his name. _"Oh! Mental note on that!" _"You said Sora was the only one who had to bear with this, right?"

"Y-Yes, Prince Axel," he answered shakily.

"Drop the 'Prince,' understand?" Roxas nodded. "Anyway, you said you had to bear with it." Axel gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "Well, I'm not going to make you bear it." He placed another kiss on his temple before moving his lips to Roxas' ear. "I'm going to make you enjoy it," he whispered before trailing his lips down Roxas' neck to the junction between his neck and shoulder. Axel opened his mouth and bit down hard enough to leave a mark but not draw blood.

Roxas let out a cry of a mixture of pain and pleasure. Axel released him and continued to lap at the mark before trailing down the rest of the boy's body. First he went for his pink nipples that were just begging to be teased. He used one hand to encircle the nipple with his thumb while he kissed, licked, and lapped at the other one.

The blonde haired boy was now a panting mess. His face was flushed; his eyes were dim; and his mouth was parted with a trail of saliva leaking out from the corner. The sight alone almost made Axel come, but he was able to control it. No way was he coming before his new slave!

Once he was finished with the nipples, he stuck out his tongue and licked a trail down Roxas' stomach until he got to his belly button. Roxas let out another cry as Axel delved his tongue into it and then followed that by nipping at the skin underneath.

"P-P-Prince Aahhxel, ple-ah-ase!" Roxas begged. It felt like the warmth in the pit of his stomach was about to explode. He couldn't take this teasing anymore! Axel, however, was not done. He traveled all the way done to Roxas' straining cock. He grabbed hold of the base and gave the head a quick lick before stopping.

"What did you say?" he asked nonchalantly as he gave the head another quick lick.

"P-Prince Axel!" Roxas whined, but Axel didn't stop his teasing licks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"AXEL!" the boy screamed.

"That's a good boy." The red head smirked as he slowly engulfed the boy's cock into his mouth. Roxas let out a string of incoherent words as Axel sucked hard while trailing his tongue over the underside. Roxas grabbed a fist full of Axel's flaming red hair and tried to pull the older boy off of him, but he refused to budge.

"Axel...I-I'm...co-AAHH!" Axel sucked hard, and Roxas saw white and his back arched as he came into Axel's mouth. The prince greedily licked up all of the cum, careful not to miss even a drop. Roxas flopped back down unto the bed, panting heavily.

Axel released Roxas' cock and hovered over the boy. He captured his lips in another searing kiss, but then Roxas pushed him back.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked. Roxas nervously bit his lips and looked down at Axel's much larger cock. Axel noticed this, let out a little chuckle, and gave Roxas another kiss. "Don't worry. That's enough for today. Anymore and I think you'll pass out."

"B-But it looks painful. I can help!" Roxas tried to sit up, so Axel scooted to the side and sat up with him.

"Didn't I say that that was enough? I'm fine. I can take care of it myself!" Roxas eyed him.

"I said I can help! Let me do it!" he demanded stubbornly. Before Axel could protest, Roxas was already between his legs. He grabbed Axel's cock with both hands. Even with both hands it was still big! Axel made an attempt to stop Roxas by grabbing his hair.

"Wait! Don't!" Roxas' tongue only touched the tip of the prince's cock and a few seconds later his face was covered in the red head's come. Roxas blinked in shock and confusion as he looked up at Axel.

"Idiot! That's why I said not to!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the cloth he used to dry the boy's tears and wiped all of his come off of Roxas' face.

"You were that close?" he asked in disbelief. "How? I didn't even do anything!" Once Axel finished cleaning his face, he bent down and placed a small kiss on the blonde's already swollen lips.

"I know. It's so uncool of me. That's never happened before." Axel looked up and down Roxas' body and smirked. "Maybe it's because you have an incredibly erotic body," he said with a wink. Roxas looked down and realized that he was still naked. He _meeped_, grabbed the covers, and buried himself in them with his back to the red head. Axel laughed and placed a kiss on the spiky blonde head that was peeking out from under the covers.

"Goodnight, Roxy," he whispered. He covered himself too, reached out, and pulled the boy closer to him. He buried his head in the spikes and sighed in content.

"Goodnight," came the muffled reply. Roxas couldn't help but think that maybe this was not such a bad life after all.

* * *

><p>THERE! Chapter 2! Winner of the pillow fight: SORA!<p>

I hope you are satisfied with my AkuRoku scene! Took me a few hours to do! I love how I made the normally cool Axel come so quickly! Teehee!

I do realize that Roxas is a bit OOC, but he gets better as the story progresses. He's the type that you have to get to know first before he can really open up. Which I find incredibly cute!

The Sora Riku scene won't come until much later, but be excited for it! I have another AkuRoku scene planned for the next next chapter! Look forward to that too!

**I'm raising it to 10 reviews! 10 reviews and I will update!** No reviews=No sex!


	3. Morning Bliss

Alright! Going good so far! Really loved writing that Axel/Roxas scene! More of that next chapter. This chapter is mainly fluff...fluffy, fluffy fluff. My favorite kind of fluff!

Animegirl2898! This chapter is specifically dedicated to you! 1) because you're the lucky number 10 reviewer, and 2) because of how adorable this chapter is!

* * *

><p>The first thing Riku noticed when he woke up was the pain in his neck. The second thing was the fact that it was no longer cold, so that meant it was morning.<p>

He groggily opened his eyes but closed them as soon as the pain shot through his head. God, he had one mother of a headache. With a bit of coaxing, he was able to fully open his eyes without crying out from the pain.

The first thing he saw was the tips of a certain stubborn, spiky, brown-haired boy, and the events that happened last night came back to him.

"_Why the hell did I do that?"_ It wasn't like Riku to show any sort of kindness to a slave, especially one that refused to fuck with him. _"I should just kick him out today. Why should I keep a slave like him?" _

The silver-haired prince got up from off his chair and groaned as his back snapped, cracked, and popped. He reached towards the edge of the blankets, determined to wake up the sleeping boy and tell him to leave. As soon as he pulled the covers back, he remembered why he wanted this boy in the first place.

There laid Sora, his hair a mess, sticking in every direction. His eyes were closed behind those big thick eyelashes of his. His mouth was parted a little, and Riku could hear the steady pace of his breathing. The boy's nose crinkled for a moment and then wiggled around a bit before resting.

Riku dropped the covers and covered his face with his hand. _"Goddamnit! He's fucking adorable when he's not throwing pillows at me!" _He sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating on what to do. _"Maybe...he just needs a little coaxing. I think I'll keep him...for a bit." _

Sora woke up a few minutes later. He at first had no idea where he was, but then he remembered what had happened. The pain and sorrow he had felt before returned, and every heart beat felt like it could tear his chest open. He sat up, but the pain didn't cease. He grabbed his chest and closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears and pain. If only he could die...if only...

"Hey! Are you okay?" came a low voice. Sora looked up and saw the silver-haired pervert approach him. He quickly grabbed a pillow and held it high, and threw it. Riku saw it and quickly dove behind a chair, narrowly escaping the evil projectile.

"Don't come any closer!" Sora yelled. He saw a hand wave out from behind the chair.

"Stop throwing pillows! I'm not going to do anything!" A second later, the prince emerged from his hiding place. He couldn't believe that he actually had to resort to hiding behind furniture to avoid pillows being thrown at him by his slave.

"Why am I up here?" Sora asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Riku. He held his hands up.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your ass? You were ready to die from the cold. You should thank me for helping you," he explained. Sora looked down, his face unreadable.

"You should've left me there..." he mumbled.

"What was that?" When the older boy didn't get an answer, he threw his arms up in defeat. "Alright, fine! Don't answer me! I don't really care!" The pain in his head was already pounding enough. He didn't need some stubborn slave to make it worse. He grabbed his head and shook it. "Anyway, the morning servant is here. She wants to know what I want for breakfast. What do you want?"

"Nothing," Sora stubbornly answered. Riku felt some kind of snap in his head.

"You better fucking eat something or else I'm raping your ass," he growled. The boy looked at him in shock before he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Toast with strawberry jam and cream," he said quietly. When they were on the street, a kind woman had taken pity on Sora and his brother, Roxas. She had bought them each a piece of toast from the bakery. Sora received toast with strawberry jam and cream while Roxas received toast with blueberry jam and cream. It was kind acts like those that had kept the boys alive.

Sora looked back up and noticed the weird look Riku was giving him.

"What?" he demanded.

"How can you eat something that sweet? I could never handle something like that!" the prince confessed.

"I like sweets," Sora told him.

"Really? Don't your teeth hurt after eating them?"

"Not really. Only if I eat a lot. Your tummy will hurt, too." Weird! It felt like they were having a normal conversation. It felt...nice.

OoOoOoO

A few days passed and Riku still hadn't convinced Sora to sleep with him. But their relationship had improved. Sora gradually allowed Riku to come closer and closer until they were finally able to sit next to each other. However, Sora still couldn't sleep next to Riku, so the prince, after much argument with the slave, always had to sleep on the chair. Sora said that he wouldn't mind sleeping there, but for some reason, Riku did not want the boy anywhere other than his bed.

Axel came by sometimes to relay messages from Roxas. Sora was relieved to hear that his brother was alright and actually enjoying himself. Still, he wished he could see them.

Riku ordered new clothes for Sora, and soon the boy was fitted into a flimsy shirt made of the softest fabric along with a pair of pants that came down to his feet. He was also given a robe to wear at night that had a design of a crown and a key on the back. Sora looked absolutely adorable in his new clothes, and it took everything in Riku not to pounce on the boy.

One day, Riku got into an argument with his father, the king. Ansem was convinced that Riku had absolutely no commitment to his title and all he did was goof around. Riku reminded his father that he attended the royal school every day to learn about how to act like a prince and rule beside the king.

However, this caused Ansem to yell even louder. Something about Riku having no future. The fight ended not too pleasantly when Saix decided to intervene before punches could be thrown.

Riku stomped his way towards his room, still pissed off from the fight. He slammed the door open, startling Sora. He watched as Riku stomped his way in and slammed the door shut. He continued to stomp to his bed and sat down with a heavy sigh.

The younger boy cautiously approached the irritated prince and sat down next to him. He didn't seem to notice Sora until the boy reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. The startled prince looked up. This was the first time Sora had actually initiated contact.

"What wrong?" Sora asked curiously. Riku shook his head.

"I got into another fight with my father," he said.

"The king?"

"Apparently he's my king before he's my father."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The prince shook his head. "No...God I have such a headache now." A moment later, without thinking, he bent down and laid his head on Sora's lap. The slave boy quickly tensed up at the sudden contact, but gradually relaxed when he realized that the prince meant no harm.

"He..." Riku began when he felt Sora relax. "He called me his 'good-for-nothing son.' Said the only thing I know how to do is laze around and goof off. The only things on my mind are sleep and sex. But that's not true! I work hard every day!"

"He sounds like a big ass," Sora remarked. It was strange! He didn't feel uncomfortable whatsoever with Riku's head on his lap. Instead, he was overcome by a great urge to run his fingers through the prince's soft-looking silver hair. Hesitantly, he reached his fingers out and carefully touched the silver hair.

Riku's eyes widened, but then they slowly closed as he relaxed into the gentle touch of Sora's fingers. The headache he had slowly faded away.

"My mother..." Riku sighed. "When Axel and I were little, she died from an illness she'd had for years." The prince didn't know why he was telling all of this to a slave, but for some reason, talking to Sora brought him a relieving calm. "Before she died...she made us both promise her something. Axel promised to rule the kingdom as a kind ruler. And I promised to help in any way I could by attending school and learning how to correct all of Axel's mistakes."

He let out a small chuckle which Sora joined with his own little laugh.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Kairi. Queen Kairi. She had really long and red hair. That's where Axel got his red from. She also had really blue eyes, like yours."

"She sounds like a very kind and beautiful queen," Sora whispered softly.

"She was. I miss her. When she died, father was even more devastated. He was locked in a deep depression for years. It wasn't until Saix came along that he slowly returned to his normal self. If mother is watching us right now, I know that she would approve. She never would have wanted to see all of us suffer because of her." There was a moment of silence before Sora spoke again.

"Maybe...you should talk to him...as father and son, not as king and prince. If you tell him about your promise, maybe he would ease up on you." Riku sighed again.

"Yeah...maybe you have a point." He let out a tired yawn. "But later." The prince didn't want to leave his comfy spot on Sora's lap. Sora let out a yawn of his own and nodded his head.

"Alright."

Soon the prince and the slave were fast asleep together for the very first time.

After his night with Roxas, Axel woke up to the feel of his bed moving. Without opening his eyes, he reached out for the blonde that went to bed with him last night. When he didn't find anyone, he moved around and extended his reach still with his eyes closed.

He thought he brushed something warm, but it quickly moved out of his grasp. Growling, he made a lunge for it, but landed face first on the bed.

Axel heard a soft giggle and instantly turned his head in that direction. He smiled and made another attempt to grasp the elusive blonde, but he only found air.

He then heard another giggle from the other side of him. This time he opened his eyes and peered at the blonde who was suddenly behind him.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm fast!" Roxas replied with a proud smile. Suddenly, Axel lunged at him again and finally caught the boy. He dragged him onto the bed and started tickling his exposed ribs.

"Not fast enough!" the red haired prince exclaimed. Roxas tried to wrestle his way out of the other's grasp but to no avail.

"S-Stop!" he cried in between laughing. Finally, Axel stopped and the blonde was able to breathe again, though he still had some giggling aftershocks. Smirking, the prince bent down and gave him a deep good morning kiss.

These two have been together for a week now. They still have not gone anywhere beyond handjobs and blowjobs. Even though Roxas continually questioned Axel why that is, he would always answer "You're not ready yet."

The truth was that Axel was growing more and more uncomfortable with the whole thing. Never before has he felt this close to one slave. If it was anyone else, he would've devoured them up, virgin or no virgin. But not Roxas. He wanted to wait until the slave was absolutely ready. This boy felt somehow...special to Axel.

Roxas, on the other hand, was growing uncomfortable too. Axel kept refusing his advances. Why wouldn't the prince just fuck him? Was he not good enough? Was there something wrong with him? Was he too inexperienced? Is that why Axel kept saying he's not ready? What if the prince fucked him and then found him to be disgusting? Would he be thrown away again? Roxas just didn't know what to do.

After about a minute, the two finally came up for air. Axel looked down at his little slave who was panting with his face a pink shade. The prince freaking loved that look! The boy looked so hot and adorable at the same time. Still, he couldn't bring himself to sleep with the boy.

The prince and the slave were interrupted by a knock at the door. Groaning, Axel got up and opened it to reveal a blue haired man.

"Mornin' Sai!" Axel chirped in his usual manner. Saix sighed and returned the smile.

"Good morning, Prince Axel," he greeted.

"You know, when it's just us, you can drop the 'prince,'" Axel said, replacing his smile with an annoyed frown.

"My apologies. I came to inform you that King Xaldin of Fallah and his son, Prince Reno, are arriving today for their usual visit." Axel's annoyed frown grew even larger.

"Not them again," he groaned. Xaldin was Axel and Riku's uncle and brother of Kairi, making Reno their cousin. Their annoying, selfish, thinks-he's-greater-than-anyone-else cousin. The two princes couldn't stand the guy! Since Fallah was a bit bigger than Shallah, Reno thought that that made him the better prince.

Also, there was something else about him. Axel's eyes widened and he quickly glanced back at Roxas who was sitting on the edge of the bed, patiently waiting. He turned back to Saix.

"Sai, remind me to lock my door when I leave." Reno believed in the "What's mine is yours!" rule which meant whatever Axel and Riku had, it was Reno's as well. Of course this didn't work vice versa. When they were little, it referred to toys, but now that they were much older, it now meant sharing...slaves.

It happened on multiple occasions every time Reno visited. Either Riku or Axel would walk into their rooms and find their cousin fucking their slave, who always looked like they were being eaten by a giant scorpion. And if Reno found out that Roxas was a virgin...well...Axel didn't want to think about it.

"Understood, your highness." Saix peered over Axel to get a look at Roxas before nodding. "Smart idea. Oh, and the morning servant girl is here with your usual breakfast along with a 'really, really, really, really, _really _hot' cup of coffee for Prince Axel and toast with blueberry jam and cream for Roxas."

Saix left, and Axel returned to Roxas as they waited for the girl to set up their breakfast.

"So, what was that all about?" the blonde asked as he took a bite out of his toast.

"Oh, nothing really. Just some relatives visiting. It's not a big deal."

* * *

><p>There you go! That's it for now! Mwahahahhahaa!<p>

Aren't I creative? I mean, who could thing up of a country called "Fallah" next door to a country called "Shallah?" I hate naming. That's why I like Fanfiction. No need to be creative in that department!

Riku has a very strange family...I know, I know, I said I wasn't going to make Kairi the mom, but I couldn't think of anyone else. And I had Reno planned out, but randomly chose Xaldin as his dad. I had no idea who to pick!

Oh, and personally, I don't hate Reno at all. I think he's really funny and I like him! He just needs to fit this character. So if there are any Reno fans out there, please don't hate me!

Next chapter is the Axel Roxas scene where they have sex for the very first time! **15 reviews! That's right! 15 Reviews and I'll have it up! But if I get 18 reviews, then it will be longer and with more detail!** Come on! You can do it!


	4. The Pyro Prince's Confession

Hey folks! I'm really so so so so sorry about the delayed update! Who knew being a senior and having two AP classes could take up so much of your time?

I've been writing a stupid essay for the past week, so it's good to write something...fun! As I promised, 18 reviews get an extended Axel and Roxas scene. Hurray for 20!

KiyametheChosenOne! Congratulations for being lucky number 15! Please don't hurt me!

18PlusForMe! Number 18 means long sex scene! You should all thank her!

Coolgamer! You're 20th review made my day! THANK YOU!

Alright! SoraxRiku fluff and AxelxRoxas smut! YES!

* * *

><p>When Riku and Sora woke up the next day, the atmosphere was awkward, to say the least. Sora couldn't help but blush when he thought back at how closely the two slept together.<p>

"What time is it?" Riku yawned. He didn't really care; he just wanted to break the unbearable silence. Sora glanced over at the clock and reported the time. Riku's eyes immediately popped out of his head. "Oh shit! I'm late!"

The young prince struggled to put on all his clothes, brush his hair, and eat his breakfast at the same time. Sora giggled at how ridiculous the boy looked, but he helped him get ready anyway. The door opened and the Pyro Prince strolled in.

"Yo, bro! You're late! Father's not in a good mood," Axel reported.

"When is he ever?" Riku grumbled as he tied the belt around his pants. He looked at Sora and sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to him today." The slave boy smiled widely which blinded the prince.

"Oh, you may want to lock your door on your way out," said the red head. Riku saw the look on Axel's face and let out a loud groan.

"Not Reno again!" Sora looked up at him questionably.

"Who's Reno?" he asked.

"Our cousin who likes to take what's ours including food, servants..." Axel stared down at Sora. "...and slaves." Sora clearly got the message. He grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it close to his chest. Riku laughed and patted Sora on the head.

"Don't worry, Sora. If he does manage to get in, I bet with your aim he won't make it through the door." Axel blinked at them with a curious look on his face.

"I didn't know you two have gotten so close," he said, his curious look turning into an amused one. "Have you done it yet?" Sora's face instantly grew red and he threw the pillow at the red head prince which nailed him in the face.

"No! We have not!" the boy cried.

"He does have good aim," he murmured, rubbing his forehead. "And I can't believe Riku's gone this long without doing anything. Are you sick or something?" The silver-haired prince shook his head and glanced down at his slave.

"We're just taking it step by step," he reported. Sora once again glanced at the clock and quickly shooed both the princes out of the room. Before leaving, Riku quickly locked the door with a key and slipped it into the pocket of his shirt.

OoOoO

"Whew! That was hectic," Riku sighed as he entered his room. He was relieved to see that Sora was still there, untouched. He and Axel were very suspicious when Reno excused himself to the washroom and he still has not been back.

"How did it go?" Sora asked, sitting up on the bed with a book in his lap.

"Great! I did what you said and the old man actually listened! He said we would talk about it later. I can't believe it!" Riku glanced at the book. "Were you reading? I figured you didn't know how to read," he said as he sat down on the bed. The boy shrugged.

"Xemnas taught me." Once the name slipped from his lips, Sora quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. Riku raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Wasn't he the guy who sold you and your brother?" Sora rapidly shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled. His suspicion grew even more.

"Who is that guy? How did he find you? Why did he sell you?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sora shrieked. Riku almost fell off the bed in shock. The slave started trembling and tears began to pool in his eyes. Riku reached out and ruffled the boy's spikes.

"It's alright! You don't have to tell me! Calm down. It's alright." After a minute, the trembling stopped and Sora nodded at the prince. Although Riku still wanted to know more about that Xemnas guy, he didn't want to push the boy. "It's late. We should go to sleep."

The prince attempted to rise off the bed. Suddenly, there was a loud pop sound and he let out a groan of pain. Sora looked at him in horror.

"What was that?" he cried. Riku fell face first on the bed and grabbed his back.

"That was my back. It's been like that for weeks! Sleeping on the chair is really not good for you." He glanced up at the boy and saw him with a guilty look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's my fault that you're in pain. Let me help!" he offered, sitting next to Riku.

"It's alright. I wanted to do it. You don't have to—" The rest of the boy's sentence died down when he felt Sora lift his shirt up. He was about to ask what he was doing until he felt the slave's fingers press into his back. The prince could not smother the moan of pleasure as the boy worked on massaging his back.

"How does that feel?" Sora asked. He was answered with another moan, and his actions grew steadier.

"Ah! Yes Sora! Right there! Oh that feels wonderful!" the prince cried out as Sora pressed a particular spot. "Do that again! Spread your fingers out more! Oh that feels so good! There! Touch that spot again!"

Suddenly, the door swung open and in toppled a certain pyromaniac. The two on the bed looked down at the snooping prince.

"Oh. Hello there!" Axel said in a chirpy, happy voice with a little wave.

"What the hell are you doing, Axel?" Riku growled. His stupid brother just ruined his wonderful massage!

"Well, I was walking to my room when I suddenly heard these cries of pleasure. And you see, I just had to listen in because it sounded like it was Riku on the...receiving end. I don't know why, but I feel sort of relieved and disappointed at the same time." The prince laughed and picked himself off the floor. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to Roxas before Reno finds him?" Axel held out a hand.

"Oh please! I locked the door! That jerk's not getting in no matter what!" Riku stared at his brother with wide eyes. "What?"

"Ax, since you always kick your door open, isn't your lock broken?" Riku asked. Axel stood there a second before realization dawned upon him. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit!" he cried. And with that, the red head turned and bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>Roxas sat on the bed idly picking up and throwing cards across the room. Axel had given him a pack of cards to entertain himself with, but after playing every single one-player card game known to man, the boy just lost interest. Axel volunteered to burn them which Roxas quickly declined. He found fire...unsettling.<p>

The door clicked open, and the slave boy happily jumped up to greet his prince.

"Welcome ba—" Standing there was not Axel but another redhead. His hair was spiky, but not flamey like Axel's. He also had red tattoos under his eyes.

"Oh wow~! He really caught a nice one," the intruder whistled. Roxas unconsciously shivered as the man's eyes gazed hungrily at him.

"Who are you?" he managed to say, putting up his tough façade.

"Name's Reno. Prince Reno, actually. Got it memorized?" Reno tapped his head with his finger.

"That's Axel's line! You can't steal it!" Roxas cried out, pointing accusingly at him. The red head shrugged.

"We're cousins! What's his is mine. And I see that he's got himself a feisty little slave." Reno took a step forward, and Roxas unconsciously stepped back. The prince eagerly licked his lips. Roxas was about to run, but was tackled onto the bed.

"Wait! No! Stop!" Roxas pleaded, his façade breaking. Reno was able to pin the boy's arms above his head.

"Weird. They usually never fight back." Reno thought out loud. A devilish glint sparkled in his eyes. "Don't tell me...you're a virgin?" Roxas' face instantly grew red, and he began kicking and struggling harder. "I'm right? No way! Axel eats virgins like candy! Aren't I lucky?"

Using one hand to secure Roxas' hands, Reno took his other hand and started pulling up the boy's shirt. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and felt tears pool out of them.

"Axel! Help! Please!" he begged.

Reno ripped his shirt wide open. He was about to attack when the door suddenly slammed open. Roxas looked at the door and almost sobbed with joy.

"Axel!" he cried. The Pyro Prince appeared in the doorway, clearly out of breath. He took one look at the scene before him and his eyes turned red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh...hey cousin! I was just...uhh...just..." Axel stalked his way towards Reno. He grabbed the annoying man by his collar and threw him across the room. He then reached down, wrapped his arms around Roxas, and pulled the trembling boy to his chest. He glared at the man sprawled on the floor.

"He's _mine_! Now get the hell out of here before I set your ass on fire!" he growled. Reno scrambled his way out the door. Axel continued to glare after the man for a few more seconds before he felt a thumping on his chest. His arms loosened a bit and Roxas came up, gasping for breath.

"Sorry," the prince apologized. "Are you okay? It's my fault. I'm really sorry! Did he do anything to you? If he did, I'll kill the bastard!" The slave shook his head but refused to let go of Axel. "What's wrong?" Roxas' grip tightened.

"H-he said that you...ate virgins like candy. What about me? Why haven't you...you know..." Axel smiled and kissed the top of the boy's spiky blonde head.

"It's true. I used to do that. But you're different. I don't know why, but whenever I'm with you, I feel so happy. It's like I'm living in a dream!" The blonde spikes bobbed.

"Me too! I can never stop thinking about you. Every day, I want more and more. Is that wrong?" Innocent baby blue eyes stared up into green ones. Axel could not resist the urge to kiss those plumpy, pouty lips. Roxas accepted his kiss with full force and soon found himself lying underneath the prince with Axel's hand tracing random shapes over his exposed stomach.

"Not at all," he answered. "Does that mean I don't have to hold back, anymore? I wanted to wait until you're ready." The boy tightened his arms around the red head's neck.

"Yes. I'm ready. Please, Axel, take me," he breathed. Axel couldn't take it anymore. He resumed kissing Roxas before trailing his hand slowly towards his waistline. He began kissing and suckling the blonde's neck. He found the certain place that made the boy moan and bit down on it, gently.

Just as he predicted, Roxas let out a delicious moan. After firmly marking the boy's neck, Axel moved his way downward, removing Roxas' pants slowly as he traveled. Once the pants were completely off, he gave his slave a small kiss before moving away towards the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked, alarmed. Was Axel going to leave him in this state? Axel opened the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out the bottle of lotion he always kept handy. He took this time to remove his own shirt and pants. After popping off the lid, he returned to his place above Roxas.

"Lotion," he explained, squirting some onto his fingers. "Believe me, you'll want this." The look of relief on Roxas' face made him bend down and capture the boy's lips in another ensnaring kiss. While distracting him with kisses, Axel slowly guided a finger to the slave's entrance and pushed it ever so gently in.

Roxas squirmed in discomfort as Axel curled his finger around, but it didn't hurt. However, when he added the second finger and started scissoring the two, the blonde did feel a slight stab of pain. It wasn't until the red head added the third finger that Roxas cried out in pain.

Axel quickly attended to the boy, distracting him from the pain with more sweet kisses and by running his hand up and down his side, feeling the goose bumps that glazed over his skin. Axel curled his fingers once more, and this time, Roxas cried out in surprised pleasure rather than pain.

"_Found it!" _Axel thought happily when he finally found the boy's sweet spot. He made sure to press that spot again before withdrawing his fingers. Roxas let out a groan of disappointment at the loss. He didn't stay disappointed for long. The slave gasped when he felt something much bigger press into him.

"This may hurt a bit," the prince warned as he leaned down over the boy. "But I'll make it better real quick," he added, kissing Roxas' forehead. Roxas nodded and wrapped his arms securely around Axel's neck.

Slowly, inch-by-inch, the red head pushed his cock into Roxas' virgin hole. It took everything he had not to pound the boy senseless when he was completely engulfed in the warmth.

Roxas finally felt used to the sensation of being stretched so wide, and he gave Axel the OK. The prince pulled out agonizingly slowly and thrusted himself back in.

The slave released all kinds of sounds of both pain and pleasure. It felt so weird to be filled like this, but he didn't hate it. In fact, when Axel brushed his sweet spot again, he was left begging for more, to which the red head was happy to comply.

Axel thrusted in and out of the boy for God knows how long. He was lost in the blonde's warmth and was drowning in the moans coming from his mouth. He could feel himself growing more and more close to his climax.

He quickly reached between them and started pumping Roxas' neglected cock in time with his thrusts. Roxas couldn't take it any longer.

"Roxas," Axel moaned, and that was the one thing that finally pushed Roxas over the edge. He threw his head back and screamed Axel's name as he came all over them. Axel, in turn, bit down on the boy's shoulder to smother his moan as he came for the first time in his slave.

Both of them savored the feeling of being wrapped in each other's arms, finally connected. Axel gave Roxas one more kiss as he pulled out of him. The blonde just closed his eyes, completely exhausted.

Axel was about to get up off the bed when he felt a hand wrap around his arm. He looked down at Roxas whose face was twisted with worry.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a sleepy yet worried tone. "Please don't go! Please don't leave me alone!" Startled, Axel leaned down and kissed those blonde spikes he's grown to love.

"Washroom," he answered. "If we don't get you cleaned up properly, you could be in more pain for a few days." He nuzzled the spikes. "I'm not going to just leave you. Why on earth would I do that? I love you!" The boy stared up at him with wide eyes. It took Axel a few seconds to realize what he had just said.

"_Did I just...Wait! Why did I say that? Unless...it's true?" _He gazed down at those wide, sparkling, deep blue eyes full of nothing but innocence and smiled. _"Yup! It's true! I don't know how, but this kid captured me." _For the umpteenth time that night, the prince kissed the boy on his already swollen lips.

"I love you," he said again, this time with more certainty and sincerity. He rested his forehead on the blonde's and waiting patiently for him to get over his shock.

"You...love me? Really?" he asked, his face turning a deep red.

"I really, really love you."

"I...I think I love you." The prince looked at him questionably.

"You 'think' you love me? That's it?" Roxas grinned widely.

"I'll tell you in the morning!" he said before pulling away from Axel, lying on the bed with his back to the prince, and pulling the cover up, giving the appearance of going to sleep. Axel blinked a couple of times in surprise before smirking.

"Why you little..." He pounced on the blonde in another tickle attack, leaving him gasping for breath. When the two finally settled down, Axel went to the washroom to get some hot water and a towel to clean Roxas.

Once they were finished, the two laid down with Axel happily spooning the blonde. A few quiet minutes passed before a quiet, small voice spoke up.

"You really love me?"

"Yes. May my ass be shoved with fire and thrown into a boiling pot of tar if I was lying." Roxas gave a small chuckle, and everything was quiet again, but not for long.

"Does that mean...you won't leave me?" he asked in a hesitant voice. Axel tightened his hold on the boy.

"Never."

"You won't abandon me?"

"Never!" All was quiet again.

Before falling completely asleep, Axel distinctly heard a very quiet "I love you." His smile growing even wider, he nuzzled the spikes one more time before finally drifting off.

* * *

><p>Wow! I was not planning on having the confession this early, but...there you go! A little something extra for those who actually waited! I love you all!<p>

Riku as uke. Ha! That's just funny!

Can anyone else picture Reno doing Axel's signature quote?

Warning: there will be some angst in the next chapter (though I'm bad at it!). Oh, and it could take me a while like this one did. I hate school!

**Let's say about 35 reviews and I will have it up!**

Oh, and one more important note: MI PROFESORA DE ESPANOL ES LOCA!


	5. Mistakes

Whoever said senior year was easy can go jump in a vat of boiling lava. I have been under so much pressure lately that I just needed to let out some steam!

Alright, so we're now at the part of the story where everything is set in motion. Yes, there is a plot to this story! Can you believe it?

I know I said 35 reviews, but I finished this early and didn't want to keep you all waiting for too long! So here, happy early/late birthday!

VinXChase 4-eva! Please comment some more! I love your comments!

Warning: angst! It really doesn't fit my fluff theme...

* * *

><p>Riku walked down the hall from his father's room to his own. A cold wind caused him to shiver, and he cupped his hands and brought them to his mouth so he could blow on them and give them a least a little heat. It was nighttime, so the temperature was freezing cold. His hands felt like icicles.<p>

The prince was returning from his talk with Ansem. Ever since he decided to follow Sora's advice, the king and Riku have been getting along a lot better. The only thing he wished for was that his dad didn't talk so long. It was already late, and he wanted to go back to cuddling with his little slave.

Sora has been getting more and more used to being touched by Riku that they finally are able to sleep in the same bed together. For Riku, that's one hell of an accomplishment. It's so strange that he's been waiting this long and putting so much effort for one slave.

For some reason, this boy is changing Riku little by little. Before he had met the slave, Riku would've never actually talked things out with his dad; he would've never hold himself back from fucking a perfectly good slave; he would've never been so open and personal with anyone, even his own brother. This all felt strange to Riku, but a good kind of strange.

Riku had never felt this happy with anyone before.

The silver haired prince finally reached his room. About time, too! His hands were about to fall off and shatter. He carefully opened the door and crept in. It was late, and Sora was already asleep in bed. Smiling to himself, he tiptoed over to the bed and quietly slipped in under the covers. Sora wiggled a bit at the sudden change in warmth but didn't wake up.

Riku looked down at the sleeping brunette and felt a rush of heat surge through his body despite how cold he was feeling. Sora looked so peaceful and angelic that it caused Riku's heart to speed up. In this one quiet moment, everything felt perfect.

However, everything changed when Riku made the first biggest mistake of his life: he reached his hand over and gently touched Sora's face.

The boy instantly reacted to the cold touch. His body started shivering, and he tried to squirm away from the touch. Riku couldn't tell what was wrong with him. Before he could remove his hand, a single name fell from Sora's lips.

"Xemnas." Riku just stared down at the shivering boy in silent shock. However, that shock was soon replaced by a surge of anger.

Riku had no control over his body. Before he could even realize what he was doing, his lips were smashed angrily against Sora's. The brunette soon awoke because of the force of the kiss and the lack of air. He struggled to push the prince off of him.

"What are you doing?" he cried when he was finally able to grab a hold of the silver hair and yank the prince away. Riku glared down at the slave, and Sora's eyes filled with fear. The prince pulled Sora's hands from his hair and held them down on either side of his head.

"How dare you say another man's name in my presence," Riku growled, frightening the boy even more. "I tried to treat you gently because I thought you were a virgin, but now I see that you've already opened your legs for this 'Xemnas' bastard." His words were like venom dripping from his lips. Tears began to form in Sora's eyes as he started struggling again.

"Riku...please...don't," he pleaded, but it was no use.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Riku barked. "_I'm_ the one who bought you! _I'm _the one who owns you. You belong to _me!_ You. Are. _Mine!_"

Sora closed his eyes and allowed his tears to flow as Riku began ripping his clothes off his body.

That night, Riku committed the second biggest mistake of his life.

OoOoOoOo

Riku looked down at the Sora's naked, bruised, cum covered body as if he had woken up from a dream. Only, he hoped that he was still sleeping and that this was all just a terrible nightmare.

It was as if he was controlled by some animal, by some demon. The sounds of Sora's screams and pleas as he thrusted into the boy mercilessly still echoed through Riku's mind. However, he couldn't stop. Even when the screams faded into quiet whimpers, Riku still wasn't able to stop himself. He couldn't stop until every drop of his cum filled Sora.

Riku gazed down at the brunette's empty eyes, and he felt the violent need to throw up, but he held it back.

"Sora?" he called softly but received no reply. He cautious reached his hand out. Sora instantly reacted by squirming away from Riku, letting out a soft whimper.

The prince saw this, and it felt like a hole was ripped through his heart. He dropped his hand down into his lap and looked at it.

What he did to Sora was unforgivable. He had raped him, and for no reason either. Was it because he felt jealous over that Xemnas? That should never justify this crime.

It was no use. There was no doubt in the silver haired boy's mind; Sora hated him. He hated Riku for what he had done and would never forgive him.

Riku couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand another second sitting beside the boy he had just raped. The prince quickly got up off his bed and put on his robe to cover his naked form. He looked down at Sora and pain shot through his chest.

As gently as he could, Riku placed the softest blanket he had over Sora to protect him from the cold of the morning. Taking one last look at the boy, Riku sighed heavily and left his room, locking the door behind him so that no one could walk in on Sora looking like that.

When he was outside his room, the anger and pain that was bubbling in his chest finally erupted. He curled his hand into a fist and punched the nearest wall.

"FUCK!" he screamed loud enough for the whole palace to hear. Finally the tears he had been holding back began to flow freely down his cheeks onto the floor.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Leaving Sora alone was Riku's third biggest mistake.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. Something was horribly, terribly wrong.<p>

Roxas could feel it, but he couldn't place his finger on it. All he knew was that it had something to do with Sora. They were twins, after all. They could somehow sense each other's feelings. And right now, Roxas could feel that Sora was in great pain.

The blonde was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The pain Sora was feeling woke him up from his sleep. He had no idea what to do. He wanted...he needed to see Sora. He needed to find out why his twin was crying.

Roxas turned on his side and, despite what he was feeling, his heart couldn't help but flutter at the sight of the Pyro Prince's undisturbed, sleeping face.

"Axel," the boy called and tried to shake the prince awake.

"Mmmm, Roxas," the red head mumbled in his sleep. He reached his arms out, grabbed a hold of the boy, and pulled him close in a tight hug. Although Roxas was enjoying the warmth and security of his...*ahem*..._lover's _arms, he knew this was no time for snuggling.

"Axel! Wake up!" he shouted, pinching Axel's nose until his eyes finally snapped open.

"NYAH! Whad are you doin?" he cried. Roxas released his nose, and Axel rubbed it tenderly.

"Axel, I need your help! I need to see Sora!"

"What? No good morning kiss?" The blonde was about to say no, but Axel gave him the helpless puppy look. Roxas sighed, placed a quick kiss on Axel's lips, and pulled back quickly. "That's it?" Axel whined.

"Yes. Now are you going to listen to me or not?" The prince grumbled a reply, and Roxas explained to him how he was feeling Sora's pain.

"I need to see him. Something really bad has happened." Axel nodded and placed a firm kiss on the boy's forehead.

"I'll go see Riku and Sora right now, if that will help. If anything is wrong, you'll be the first to know, okay?" Though Roxas really wanted to see Sora himself, he was happy that Axel would help.

Axel got up, put on his robe, gave Roxas one more kiss, and then headed towards the door. As soon as he turned the handle, a distinct, resonating scream filled the air.

"FUCK!"

Axel quickly pulled the door open and stuck his head out. It sounded really nearby and seemed to have come from the same direction as Riku's room. He stepped out, closed the door behind him, and headed off towards his brother's room.

When he got close enough, he was able to see the shape of his brother hunched over and quivering while repeatedly punching the wall in front of him. He placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Riku, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, concerned. It was then that he noticed that the younger boy was crying, which really startled Axel. He had never once seen his brother cry since their mother passed away. If he's crying now, then that must mean that something really horrible just happened.

"Go away," the silver haired boy mumbled, but Axel refused to. Instead, he grabbed Riku by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back over to his room. He opened the door and tossed Riku in.

"What happened?" Roxas frantically asked as he rushed over to in front of Riku. The younger prince just glared at the floor without saying anything which really pissed Roxas off. "Where is Sora? What did you do to him?" he screamed, grabbing Riku by the collar and forcing him to look at the blonde.

Riku quickly diverted his eyes. He couldn't look at Roxas. Though blonde and paler, he still had the same face as Sora. He couldn't look at that face without picturing Sora's own twisted in agony and fear as he pleaded Riku to stop...

"I raped him," Riku whispered in a solemn voice.

There was a moment of silence before a fist connected itself with Riku's jaw. The prince was sent reeling back, and he landed hard on the floor. He stared up at Roxas who was breathing heavily with his teeth bared. He looked like some kind of animal ready to kill.

The blonde lunged at Riku but was caught by Axel.

"Stop, Roxas! You look like you're about to tear open his throat!" The older prince held the boy firmly, but not tightly, against his body. He could feel the boy trembling with rage.

"Good," Riku sighed. "Let him. It's nothing more than what I deserve."

"You fucking son of a bitch," Roxas growled. "Why the fuck did you rape my brother?" He tried breaking out of Axel's hold, but the red head refused to let go.

"I don't know!" he moaned, burying his head into his hands. "Something came over me, like I was possessed. Sora...he was just sleeping...but then he...he whispered some guy's name, and I...I felt this rage boil through my blood. I couldn't stop myself. No matter how much he begged and cried, I couldn't stop. All because he said some other bastard's name. I don't even know a Xemnas!"

"Xemnas? Wasn't that the guy who sold you and Sora?" Axel asked Roxas. He then noticed that the boy had completely ceased his struggling. He loosened his hold on him but didn't let go. Roxas stared at Riku in disbelief.

"X-Xemnas? Did y-you just say...Xemnas?" Riku looked up confused and nodded. "Sora...he still hasn't forgotten, has he? He still remembers that fucking bastard, that treacherous snake."

"Who is Xemnas?" Riku asked, standing up. He was absolutely sure that he would not like the answer. And he was right.

"Xemnas was Sora's lover."

* * *

><p>Ho HO! I bet you guys didn't see that twist coming!<p>

Now before any of you dig out your guns and other weapons to kill Riku, I just want to warn you that he will redeem himself in the future! So feel free to maim him instead.

I promise that there's a happy end to all of this! Just please be patient! Good things come to those who wait!

Next chapter is Sora and Roxas' past, how Xemnas found them, and how he betrayed them. Look forward to it!

**Right now I'm looking for 45 reviews! PLEASE?**


	6. Past Betrayal

Well...yeah...late update, but I have an excuse! College has been nipping at me heels, so I had to turn in my applications and personal statements and all that other shit! Plus I have all these essays that I currently should be writing...but oh well!

In this chapter, we find out the truth about what went on between Xemnas and Sora. Ooohhh the suspense! The flashback part of the chapter is told through Roxas' POV, so if there's any confusion, let me know!

I wonder how many people actually read these author notes...

Once again! I'm really sorry for this late update! And not much really happens in the chapter either. Please trust me! It'll get good! I promise!

* * *

><p>Riku stared at the blonde boy for what seemed like forever. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.<p>

"His...lover...?" he asked in a dumbfounded voice. Roxas slowly nodded his head. Suddenly, Riku's shock turned to anger. "Bullshit!" he screamed, his hands clenching into fists. He really wanted to hit something right now.

"It's true," the younger boy said, despair evident in both his voice and eyes.

"Bullshit!" Riku repeated. "If he was Sora's...lover," Riku's heart wrenched painfully in his chest at the word, "then why did he sell the two of you like cattle? If he loved Sora, then why did he abandon him?"

"He never loved Sora. Sora was the one who fell in love, but the bastard only played him for a fool."

Axel tightened his hold on his little blonde lover and walked backwards until he felt the bed behind him. He then sat down and pulled Roxas into his lap, never relinquishing his hold on him.

"Tell us what happened," the red head said softly. Roxas nodded. The only reason he could be able to talk about such as a thing was because he felt utterly safe in the arms of his lover. Roxas took a deep breath before he began to recall his past.

"Sora and I...when we were five...our parents were killed when soldiers led a raid on our village during the War in the East. Our parents put us in our cellar, promising that they would return to get us...but they never came back. We stayed in that cellar for several days, but no one came to get us.

"One day, a wanderer named Cloud Strife found us. He was a stern and scary looking guy, but he said he was going to help us. At first, we were reluctant to trust a stranger, but we soon came to realize that he was actually a really kind man. He took care of us, fed us, and calmed us down when things got too overbearing.

"Then, a lone soldier by the name of Leon stumbled upon our little shack. He claimed that he lost his troop and was in desperate need of food and shelter. I still don't know why Cloud even considered taking in that guy, but he did. Instead of staying just one night, that man stayed with us for a few months. I hated him at first, but then, for some reason, he grew on me. Apparently, he and Cloud fell in love, so he stayed. Sora and I couldn't believe it; it was like we had a family again.

"Of course, that happiness didn't last for long. When Sora and I were six, a group of soldiers from Leon's squad found our shack. They resented him for abandoning his duty and living with a man. They attacked us, and Cloud and Leon did their best to fight back. Cloud told us to run. Sora and I didn't want to leave, but the soldiers were really scary and were ready to kill us. We ran as far away as we could. We...never saw Cloud or Leon ever again..."

Roxas could feel tears well up in his eyes at the memories. There was no possible way that Cloud or Leon could have survived the attack. He knew they were dead; Roxas and Sora lost another couple that they loved.

Axel noticed how the boy's shoulders were shaking, so he wrapped his arms even tighter around the blonde. He brought his face down forward and rested his chin on Roxas' shoulder. The red head kissed his jaw and neck until Roxas gained enough composure to continue.

"From that day on, Sora and I were forced to live on the streets of the neighboring city. There were a lot of children there, war orphans like us. All the adults looked down on us like rats; even hit us if we got too close to them. Our only home was whatever cardboard box we could find. Every night was freezing cold, and the only way to keep warm was to huddle together. We somehow survived for years like that.

"Sora and I met that bastard Xemnas when we were sixteen..."

* * *

><p>"Roxas! Push higher!" Sora called down to his younger, twin brother. The blonde grunted as he attempted to lift his twin up more.<p>

"You're too heavy!" Ignoring him, Sora reached his hand out as far as it would go. He could feel his fingers slide along the texture of the apple.

"Almost...got it..." Roxas gave out a cry as he collapsed under the weight, and Sora fell and landed right next to his twin. "Nice job," he mumbled sarcastically as he rubbed his back. Roxas punched him in the arm.

"Next time, you lift me up! You're the older one. Did you get them?"

Sora held up two shiny red apples all the while smiling his usual bubbly smile. The twins found one of the few apple trees in Shallah. They thought it would've been long cleaned out until Sora spotted two apples that were overlooked.

"Come on, let's head back," Roxas said, taking his apple from Sora. The brown spikes bobbed as Sora nodded, and the twins made their way through the crowded streets of the city.

Roxas nearly devoured his apple while Sora just kept breathing on it and rubbing it with his hand.

"If you're not going to eat it, then I will!" the blonde twin warned. Sora huddled the apple to his chest and glared at his brother.

"Like hell you will! It's mine!" Roxas decided to tease his brother, so he made a lunge for the apple, trying to steal it away. As Sora pulled it out of his reach, it accidentally slipped from his hand and was sent rolling down the street.

The brunette made a small cry and went dashing after his apple. He stopped just in time when he saw that it landed near a man's feet. Sora stood back from him as he picked up the apple, looking at it curiously. The stranger than turned his gaze towards the orphan boy. Their eyes met, and Sora just stood there speechless.

The man was...beautiful. His long, silver hair cascaded down his face to his shoulders. His hair was a direct contrast to his tanned skin. The man's gold-red eyes seemed to lock Sora in place.

Not once breaking eye contact, the man smiled and held up the apple towards the boy. As if hypnotized, Sora walked slowly up to the man and took the apple. Instead of leaving, the stranger still stood there, gazing at Sora.

"T-Thank you," Sora said softly. He turned to leave, but the man grabbed his arm, drawing him to a complete stop. For some reason, his body began to tingle, and the spot where the man had touched him was growing hot despite the fact that the man had unusually cold hands.

"What's your name?" the stranger asked, never releasing the boy's arm.

"S-Sora," he answered quickly. He glanced up at the man and was surprised to him smiling.

"Hello Sora, my name is Xemnas." Sora's arm was growing even hotter and the tingling increased. What was going on?

"Nice to m-meet you, Mister X-Xemnas." Why was he not letting go?

"Please, just Xemnas is enough." Who was this man?

Roxas was standing in the crowd, carefully watching them. His stranger anxiety was acting up, so he couldn't approach any closer, but all he wanted to do was pull Sora away from that man. Roxas didn't trust him, didn't like that look in his eye. For some reason, he knew that man was no good.

"Where are your parents, Sora?" Xemnas asked, finally letting go of the boy's arm, though it was still hot and the tingling had yet to subside.

"I don't have any, Mi...Xemnas," he answered.

"Well, where do you live?"

"Roxas and I found this old abandoned shed. It's still cold, but not as cold as it would be without a shed."

"Roxas?"

"My twin brother. He's over there," Sora said, pointing in Roxas' direction.

The blonde bit his lip and dug his nails into his arm as Xemnas looked in his direction. For a split second, he could've sworn he saw a smirk flash over the man's face. He really didn't like this guy.

"Tell me, Sora," Xemnas said once he turned back to the brunette. "How would you like a warm bath, a nice hot dinner, and a really comfy bed?" Sora's eyes widened as he gazed at the man. What was he suggesting? Was he just kidding? Making a fool out of an orphan boy by giving him false hope?

Xemnas saw the boy's doubt, laughed, and patted him on the head.

"Please trust me. How could I abandon a cute boy out here on the streets? You and your brother can come stay with me, at least for a little while. Please? I'm very lonely." Sora looked at the man, trying to decide what he should do. Is this a chance for him and Roxas to actually live a good life? Could he really pass up this chance?

Very hesitantly, the brown spikes bobbed as Sora nodded his head. Xemnas smiled at the boy before pointing towards a parked carriage.

"That's my carriage. Go collect your brother and meet me in there. I promise I won't leave without you." Sora nodded again and slowly backed up away from the man. As Xemnas turned to leave, Sora ran to Roxas and grabbed his arm.

"What was that all about?" Roxas interrogated. "What was he doing? Why was he grabbing your arm? What were you talking about?" Sora looked to the ground, averting his brother's glares.

"He said if we went with him, he would give us a bath, food, and a bed," he murmured. Roxas stared at him, dumbfounded.

"And you agreed?" The older twin nodded his head. "Are you crazy? He's probably a crazy killer who wants to butcher us and put us in his stew!"

Leon would often tease Roxas by telling him all kinds of stories about psycho murderers who do weird stuff to their victims. Although Roxas acted tough at the time, deep down they really scared him.

"He's really nice!" Sora protested. "Come on Roxy! We'd get food! _Food!_" The blonde growled at his old nickname.

"I don't like it." But he knew he wouldn't be able to be able to convince his twin otherwise. Sora was stubborn like that.

Before he could say another word, Sora was already making his way towards the parked carriage. Roxas reluctantly trudged along, feeling dread build up with each step. For some reason, he knew he would always regret getting into that carriage.

OoOoO

Xemnas' building was like a mansion! It could almost rival the king's palace. Sora and Roxas felt so lost standing in the stone foyer, staring up the spiraling stairs to the upper floors.

"Please, make yourselves at home." Xemnas had suddenly appeared behind Sora, resting his cold hand on the boy's shoulder. He was leaning over Sora with his mouth right next to his ear.

Sora could feel his heart quicken at the touch. A faint blush spread across his cheeks as he nervously glanced away from the man. Xemnas saw this and couldn't resist smirking. He glanced over at the other boy and saw that he was glaring daggers of ice at him.

Smirk growing even wider, Xemnas retreated from the boy and made his way through the house, pointing out certain rooms to the twins. They stayed close to the man for fear of getting lost.

"Luxord!" Xemnas called and a man with blonde hair, a blonde goatee, and an earring in one ear appeared in one of the doorways.

"You called, Master Xemnas?" the manservant asked, giving a respectable bow.

"Please show our two new guests their rooms." Roxas could have sworn that he saw something sparkle in the man's eyes.

"Certainly. Follow me." Roxas quickly followed after Luxord, and when Sora started to follow, Xemnas stopped him by grabbing his arm again.

"Once you've settled in and had a nice, long bath, please join me for dinner. I'll be waiting in the dining room." Sora shyly nodded, his cheeks growing pink. When Xemnas let go of the boy's arm, he purposefully dragged his fingers down the arm, watching the trail of goose bumps appear almost instantly.

Sora hurried to catch up with the manservant and his twin. Roxas, who witnessed what had just happened, didn't say anything. All he could do was glare at that man.

"Here is your room. A bath has been drawn for the both of you. When you are finished, I will escort you back to the dining room for dinner." And with that, Luxord left, leaving the twins alone to reflect on what had just happened.

"I can't believe this. It's like a dream!" Sora exclaimed, diving into one of the two large beds in the room. He nearly squealed in delight at how comfy and bouncy it was. Roxas stood off to the side, not nearly as excited as Sora.

"I don't like it here. We should leave." Sora's excitement died down at his twin's confession. He stared at the blonde with pleading eyes.

"Roxas! This is our chance! We could actually have a home! How can we pass this up?" Roxas looked to the side, turning his head away from Sora.

"I don't like how that guy looks at you. He's not right; I can feel it!" The younger twin suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle him and squeeze him tight.

"Please Roxas!" Sora begged, squeezing him harder. "Let's just stay! At least for a little while! I hate it out there! It's so cold, and we're always hungry! Please?"

The boy finally gave in to his twin's persistent pleas. After calming down, the two went to take their first bath in what felt like forever. They stayed in there for an hour or two, washing away years of dirt. Roxas had to help Sora wash his very spiky hair.

Finally, the twins emerged from the bath wearing only towels. When they went back to their rooms, they found new clothes for them lying on the beds. They quickly got dressed, enjoying the feel of fresh, clean clothes on their skin, and hurried down to the dining room where they could smell fresh food.

Roxas' excited grin at the thought of food quickly retracted into a grimace when he saw the silver haired man sitting at the head of the table. There was another man sitting on his left. This guy had long black hair that was gray at the top tied back into a loose ponytail. The scar on his left cheek and the eye patch over his right eye made him look terrifying.

The two men appeared to be engaged in a conversation, but Roxas couldn't hear their mumbled words. When the two entered the room, Xemnas' eyes immediately raked over Sora's body. Sora noticed this, and his face grew light pink.

"I'm glad you made it," he said as he got up from where he was sitting and made his way towards the twins. "Was the bath alright? You look so much cleaner." At this, he placed his hand on Sora's head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Your hair is so much softer than before." Sora's blush grew even darker.

The scar faced man cleared his throat, drawing Xemnas' attention back to him.

"Ah, yes. Let me introduce you both to my personal assistant, Xigbar." He and the twins walked back to the table. Xemnas took his seat at the head and gestured for Sora to sit on his right. Roxas sat on the chair next to Sora, eyeing the strange man the whole time.

"Assistant?" Sora asked as they waited for the food to be served. "What do you do...for a job, I mean." Xemnas and Xigbar shared a look before the silver haired man answered.

"You could say that I'm a type of salesman." Roxas didn't like the sound of that, but all coherent thought left his mind when a bowl of hot soup was placed before him.

"Thank you, Vexen," Xemnas said as his bowl was placed in front of him. When the cook, Vexen, placed another bowl in front of Xigbar, the man made a strange face at it.

"You didn't put any of your weird concoctions in it this time, did you?" Vexen looked outright insulted by Xigbar's comment.

"Well how dare you? My experiments are not some 'weird concoctions!'I am a chef! Experiments with my cooking are what I do!"

"That is enough, Vexen," Xemnas interrupted before the man could continue his rant. Vexen did not say another word and just retreated back to the kitchen in a huff.

The meal continued on in a strange, uncomfortable silence. The only sound in the room was the twins slurping and chewing very loudly. They were hungry beyond belief and ate every single thing that was placed in front of them in a matter of seconds.

"I have something very special to ask you," Xemnas said after Sora finished his fourth plate. The older twin stared at the man with big blue eyes. "I was wondering if the two of you would like to stay here permanently." Those blue eyes widened in shock while the other set of blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why?" Roxas asked, the first word Xemnas heard from him ever since they met. The silver haired man smiled which caused Roxas to involuntarily shiver.

"My family," he began, a sad look forming on his face. "They've all left me, you see. Be it disease, accident, or something, one-by-one, people whom I'd loved more than anything have been taken away from me. I've grown to be so alone in this mansion. I've been able to withstand the loneliness by submerging myself completely in my work, but there is still an empty hole in my heart that I'm desperately searching for someone to fill...And I think I've found him."

Xemnas then grabbed Sora's hand and held it firmly in between his own. He stared at the brown haired boy and smiled.

"Sora, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one to save me from my curse of loneliness, the one to fill that hole missing in my heart. I fell in love with you Sora at first sight. Will you stay with me? Forever?"

After a few silent minutes, Sora finally overcame his shock. He threw his arms around Xemnas and hugged him tight.

"Yes!" he cried. "I'll stay! I'll stay forever!"

Roxas just looked at the two with great disdain in his eyes. He didn't trust the snake one bit. But then again, Roxas had never seen his twin look so happy or smile so brightly in his life.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea...maybe Roxas was just being paranoid or it was his stranger anxiety...maybe Xemnas really did love Sora...maybe they could finally be happy...

...Maybe Roxas was right to distrust the man.

OoOoO

Roxas hadn't seen his twin the whole day and he was starting to worry. Sora wouldn't just shut him out like this.

The whole time they've been here—at least seven or eight months—, Roxas had noticed that Sora's been acting very strange. Whenever Roxas would wake up in the middle of the night, Sora's bed would always be empty.

He's seen the way Xemnas and Sora share glances, as if they were hiding a secret, and Sora would blush deep red and start shivering while Xemnas just watched him with an amused smirk. Whenever Roxas had asked, Sora would either ignore the question or change subjects instantly.

It was pissing Roxas off, to put it lightly. Today was the day that he would confront Xemnas and tell him to stay the hell away from his brother. Roxas didn't care if he loved Sora or not, something was up.

As he neared Xemnas' master bedroom, he started to hear something. It sounded like some kind of heavy breathing.

Roxas approached Xemnas' door which was slightly ajar. He knew it was wrong, but the blonde couldn't help peeking through the crack. His face immediately grew red and his mouth dropped wide open.

Sora was lying on Xemnas' bed, his hands fisting the sheets as his body shuddered and arched. His eyes were half closed and glazed over in lust; his mouth was parted as his pants and cries escaped; his normally spiky hair was matted down with sweat and pressed against his forehead.

Xemnas was above Sora, thrusting hard and deep into the boy's body. His cold hands were gripping Sora's hips so hard that bruises were forming. The man's face looked bored, uncaring.

"X-Xem...nas!" Sora cried, signaling that he was close to his release. Xemnas looked down at him with an indifferent expression.

Suddenly, he turned his gaze towards the door.

Roxas gasped quietly as those gold eyes landed on him. A smirk formed on the man's face. He roughly grabbed Sora's hips and started plowing into the boy all the harder.

Sora's screams echoed throughout the room and down the hall as he grew nearer and nearer to his climax. Xemnas just kept his eyes on Roxas, the smirk never leaving his face. With one final thrust, Sora came hard.

"Xem...nas! L-lo...love...y-you...I...love...you!" Sora moaned as Xemnas came in his ass.

Roxas couldn't take anymore of this. He was just about to turn around and run when something slammed into the back of his head.

Everything went black, but Roxas could still here Sora's cries of love for Xemnas.

OoOoO

Roxas woke up to a pounding headache. He groaned slightly as he tried to open his eyes, but the light was too bright. However, his eyes shot open when he remembered what happened and when he realized that he wasn't in his bed. What's worse was that all his clothes were gone and all he was wearing was a dirty old tunic.

Looking around the brightly lit room, he saw that it was almost like a dungeon. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made up of stone and there were two wooden doors on either side of the room. Roxas found himself lying on a wooden table that was beyond uncomfortable.

"Finally awake?" A familiar voice asked. Roxas quickly turned his head around to see Luxord leaning on the wall behind him.

"What happened? Why am I here? Where's Sora?" Roxas cried, trying to get up, but suddenly felt another person shove him back down onto the table.

"You're quite a screamer, aren't you?" Xigbar asked, sneering down at him. Roxas tried to get up again but found that his arms were being held together above his head by Luxord.

"W-What do you want? Let g-go of m-me!"

"Xemnas always lets us have a taste of the merchandise, and since the brown haired kid is already being fucked by Xemnas, we'll just have to settle for you." Roxas' eyes grew wide at Xigbar's words.

"W-What?" he gasped.

"Here, I'll make it simple," Luxord mocked. "We're. Going. To. Fuck. You."

"Stop! Get off me! HELP!" Roxas screamed with all his might. He struggled as hard as he could against his assailants.

"Will you hold him down?" Luxord called to Xigbar. "This fucker's putting up one hell of a fight." The scar-faced man just shrugged as he grabbed both of the boy's ankles, stopping his kicks.

"Just screw him until he shuts up."

Luxord smirked as he grabbed a handful of Roxas' hair, bending the boy's neck so he could look him in the eye. "What an excellent idea."

Roxas was about to scream again when a commanding voice sounded through the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxas felt a tiny bit of hope when he saw Xemnas enter the room.

"X-Xemnas! Help! Please! Help me!" he cried desperately. Xemnas ignored him and focused on the two men.

"What the hell did I tell you? Didn't I say that I wanted this boy untouched? Do you know how much I could make with a virgin slave? Hundreds, possibly thousands!"

That tiny bit of hope died. Roxas stared at the silver haired man with pleading and questioning eyes. He whimpered as Xigbar dropped his legs and Luxord pushed him off the table to the floor. He gazed up at Xemnas who was towering over him, a cruel smirk ever present on his face.

"S-Slave?" he whispered, hoping he heard wrong.

"Did you honestly think that I took in a couple of street rats out of kindness? I'm a slaver. I take in whatever brats I find on the street and then sell them to the highest bidder. Who's going to miss a couple of orphans?"

"What about Sora? You said you loved him! He loves you! Don't you love him?" Roxas all but screamed. Xemnas' cold laugh resonated in his head.

"That slut? Why the hell would I love him? He's absolutely nothing to me but a sale's product. I act a little kind to him and he opens his legs up to me like a little whore. Isn't that right, Sora?" Xemnas called towards the door.

Smirking, Xigbar approached the door and yanked it open, revealing a very distraught Sora. Roxas knew that the empty, dead look on Sora's tear-stained face will haunt him forever.

Xemnas walked over to Sora and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at the slaver's face.

"Well, Sora, that's how it is. Every single 'I love you' you gasped and panted as I thrusted deep into your tight hole fell on deaf ears."

The boy just stared at him with empty eyes. Laughing cruelly, Xemnas tossed him over to Xigbar without any struggle.

"Put them both in the carriage. I'm heading out."

"Really?" Luxord asked as he yanked Roxas to his feet. "What about that one guy who offered a shit load of money for the brown haired kid?" Xemnas waved his hand dismissively.

"Fucker couldn't show me the money. Why wait? If he somehow gets more money than this client's offering me, I'll just steal the slut back. Simple."

"Client? What client? Where are you taking us?" Roxas yelled as he struggled against Luxord's grip to no avail.

"You should be proud of yourself, little Roxas. You're going to be the personal slave of the Prince of Shallah himself. Which prince is up to them. Both are incompetent rulers who only think with their dicks anyway. But don't worry, once they get tired of you, they'll just toss you back out onto the street where you belong, street rat."

Xemnas' cruel words echoed in Roxas' head as Luxord and Xigbar led the twins to the carriage, shoving them inside and locking the door.

"Sora..." Roxas whispered as the carriage was yanked forward after a few minutes. But it was useless; the boy was practically dead inside.

Roxas let out a heavy sigh and placed his head in his hands. He will never forgive that bastard. Never.

* * *

><p>Axel was cradling Roxas back and forth at this point, the blonde clutching desperately at the prince's clothes for dear life. Axel was whispering sweet nothings to the boy as he kissed his head, trying to calm him down.<p>

Riku didn't even know what he was feeling. Anger? Rage? Anguish? Fear? Helplessness? Sickness? All of them?

He remembered the look Sora had when they first met. It was the same empty, expressionless look he had after Riku had raped him.

The prince felt like he was about to throw up. He couldn't stomach the thought of causing Sora just as much pain as that bastard had.

"Roxas," he called quietly to the boy. "I'm sorry...I didn't know. I...I'm sorry." Suddenly, the blonde jumped out of Axel's lap and tackled Riku. He grabbed the prince's collar and smashed his fist across his face again.

"My brother has suffered so much and yet you do _that_ to him? You're no better than that son of bitch! Both of you screw my brother and then throw him away because he means nothing to you!"

Even after Axel had pulled Roxas off of Riku, the silver haired prince just lied there on the floor.

"I didn't want to hurt him," he said quietly, more to himself then to the other two. "I didn't want to make him cry."

Images started to swim around in his mind. He saw Xemnas whipping Sora, the unbearable pain clear in the boy's eyes. He saw Sora's little brown spikes peek up from behind the bed when he fell. He saw Sora shivering helplessly on the freezing floor. He saw Sora's face light up when Riku had brought him a piece of toast with strawberry jam. He saw Sora's sleeping face above him when they had fallen asleep together for the first time, Riku's head on his lap. He saw Sora crying, begging, and struggling against him as he held the boy down. He saw Sora's tear stained face and empty eyes.

Riku suddenly stood up, his hands bawled into tight fists.

"I'm nothing like Xemnas! I'm nothing like that psychotic bastard!" he growled, determination etched on his face.

"What you did to him is just as unforgiveable!" Roxas countered.

"I would _never _throw him away!"

"What's stopping you? You'll abandon him as soon as he gets boring because he's just a spoiled prince's toy! He means nothing to you!"

Riku felt something snap in his head.

"He means _everything_ to me!" he nearly shouted.

Roxas was about to say something, but he was suddenly cut off by the sound of a terrible scream that echoed throughout the palace. Roxas' eyes grew wide in horror.

"That was Sora!"

Riku was already half way to the room.

* * *

><p>THERE! Finally! Finished!<p>

School has been horrible! I have almost no time to ever right! It took me forever to write this one chapter!

Well, anyway, I really hope you're happy with it (or satisfied at least!) I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner! I had no idea that this one was going to be so long.

Sorry about the ending; I feel that it's sort of rushed. I also feel as though I have no character depth, but you know what? THEY ARE ALL JUST BIG PILES OF FLUFF! Nobody questions my fluff!

**55 reviews! That's right! 55! You know the drill!**


	7. Damsels in Distress

Well, the day I update requesting 55 reviews is the same day I get 55 reviews. Two days later I get 70 reviews. I'm sorry for nearly starving you guys!

A point I forgot to make in my last A/N: When Roxas was telling his story, he mentioned Cloud and Leon being like their adoptive parents. That's actually from a fanfiction I've been working on called Wandering Love. I actually had a dream about it and just HAD to write it down! It'll be done soon, so look forward to it!

So, this chapter is pretty short, but I really wanted to complete it soon so I didn't have to make you guys wait for so long this time! Be thankful! And enjoy! Tons of shit happens!

* * *

><p>Riku sprinted towards the room as soon as he heard Sora scream. His mind was completely blank except for the one name that kept repeating over and over like some mantra.<p>

"_Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. SORA!" _

He slammed the door open and was greeted by what he feared most.

Sora's eyes stared pleadingly back at him. He tried crying out to the prince, but the gag covering his mouth muffled the sound. His arms were tied behind his back, and his feet were bound together.

The man, Sora's capturer, was standing outside on the balcony with Sora heaved over his shoulder. Freezing cold air blew in, chilling Sora to the bone. Startled by Riku's entrance, he turned around and smirked at the prince.

"Prince Riku! As gentle as ever, I see," the silver-haired man exclaimed, sarcasm laced with every word.

"Xemnas," Riku growled, immediately recognizing the man. "Put. Him. Down."

"What? You mean him?" Xemnas shifted Sora's position from being carried over the shoulder to bridal style. His fingers dug painfully into the boy's shoulders which caused him to squirm and struggle again. Tears began to well up in his eyes and fall down his cheeks.

Seeing Sora's pained and terrified expression, Riku started to approach the slaver, ready to beat the man down in order to reclaim his Sora. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when Xemnas extended his arms and held Sora over the railing, practically dangling him over the edge.

"Let's not do something we'd regret, right your royal highnesses?" he directed to both Riku and Axel who had just entered the room. Suddenly, he laughed a very cold laugh. "But wait! You've already done something like that, haven't you Prince Riku?"

Riku clenched his hands into tight fists as Xemnas pulled Sora back towards him, pressing the boy firmly against himself to avoid more struggling.

"I happened to have heard the little commotion that occurred earlier this night." Sora's body stiffened at the memory, and he avoided looking at Riku. "I honestly don't blame you, my prince. Wasn't his ass so nice and satisfying?" Xemnas pulled Sora's face close to his, and he licked away all of his tears. The boy shuddered at the feeling.

Riku felt his eye twitch.

"Give him back!" But the man ignored Riku's demand.

"Tell me, did you make him moan for you? Did he come from just having his ass fucked alone? When he came, did he declare his endless love for you? Was his ass tight? Did he pant? Did he cry out when you pressed his sweet spot? Did he—"

"STOP!" Riku screamed, covering his ears. Memories of the mistake he'd done resurfaced in his mind. He was about to fall to his knees, but a certain red head was there to catch him by his elbow and bring him back up.

"Xemnas!" Axel called. "You are guilty of the crimes of kidnapping, illegal slave trade, extortion, and breaking and entering. The only slaves my father, your king, allows are those who are willing to give up their bodies for pleasure by their own choice, not by force. You have out rightly violated that law and will be punished as the royal court sees fit. If you surrender now, it will save everyone a shit load of trouble."

The silver-haired man looked like he was in shock. Then he started laughing. He laughed so hard that he almost doubled over if it weren't for Sora. When he finally recovered, he shook his head.

"That's so adorable. The little incompetent prince wants to act responsible like daddy? Try again when you've finally stepped out of your daddy's shadow on your own two feet." Axel just glared at him, imagining how great it would be if the man exploded into flames this very second.

"By the way, how is your little slave brat? You should thank me for saving him just for you." Axel crossed his arms and smirked back at Xemnas.

"You're right; I should thank you because you just so happened to have delivered me my perfect little lover."

"Ah? So the brat has actually claimed the Pyro Prince's heart?" Riku could tell by the look on the silver haired man's face that something was very wrong. "That's such a shame given what's going to happen to him." Axel's face immediately crumbled.

Sora began to struggle again; he could tell that something very bad was happening to his little brother.

"What did you do to him?" Axel growled, barring his teeth like some crazed dog.

"Me? I didn't do anything! But I do recall that your king ordered that if either of your slaves were found outside their rooms, they would be horribly punished. Now let's just say the brat, after hearing Sora here scream, wanted to see if his twin was alright. What if he left your room and some guards just so happened to have been walking past? Tell me, my incompetent Prince Axel, what's stopping them from dragging your little lover to the dungeons to be thoroughly punished?"

All color that remained on Axel's already pale face immediately drained. He shared a quick glance with Riku. The younger prince nodded, and Axel was gone.

"You fucking bastard!" Riku cried. He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't stand seeing Sora so helpless and afraid without him there to comfort the boy. He wanted to grab Sora from the bastard, hold him close, and tell him how sorry he was and that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm just doing my job," Xemnas replied.

"Why do you want Sora, anyway? He's mine!" Xemnas laughed at this.

"You mean he's yours because you bought him? Little Prince Riku doesn't like sharing his toys." Riku glared even harder at the man.

"Son of a bitch! You know exactly what I meant! He's mine because I need him! I love him!"

Sora's eyes grew wide at this. He finally turned his head and stared at Riku, finally taking him in ever since he came into the room. The usual calm prince was breathing heavy with sweat rolling down his face. His usual shiny, silver hair was dulled and nearly lifeless. The guy looked like he had died a thousand deaths since Sora last saw him. Since Riku had done..._that_ to him.

Sora tried calling out to the prince, but the gag blocked the sound. He tried struggling even harder to get free. It didn't feel right for the prince to wear such a desperate look on his face. Sora didn't like it at all.

Xemnas nearly dropped the boy due to all of his struggling, but he firmly pressed his cold fingers even deeper into Sora's skin, completely stopping all movement.

Sora stared at Riku once again with pleading eyes as he started to cry again.

"Give him back!" he demanded, ready to tear Xemnas' dick off and shove it down his throat.

"Now why would I do that?" the man casually asked. "You see, before I sold you your toy, a man offered me a shitload of money. I was going to accept his deal, but he couldn't really cough it up, so I assumed he was lying. Turns out that he really did have that kind of money! So I thought, 'why not just steal the little slut back? It's not like the prince would care!'"

"Of course I fucking care! Unlike you, I'm actually capable of it!" Xemnas brushed aside the comment.

"Either way, I'm taking him back." Then he turned his head to look down at Sora. "Did you hear that? You're getting a brand new master! I should warn you, though; Lexaeus has the stamina of a beast." He then turned back to Riku with a cold smirk clearly plastered on his face. "There's a good chance he'll fuck you to your last breath within a week."

Riku finally snapped. He sprinted right for the slaver, determined to grab Sora before he could do anything else. Unfortunately, Xemnas was too fast.

The man quickly jumped from Riku's reach onto the balcony's railing, balancing there for a minute while tightening his grip on Sora.

"Goodbye, your highness," he said casually. "And don't worry! I'll take good care of him." Sora gave Riku one last desperately pleading look before Xemnas jumped off the balcony.

"SORA!" Riku screamed loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear. He ran straight into the railing and peered down below.

He saw a strong rope tied to the end of one the railings which Xemnas had used both to scale the wall and enter Riku's room and to slow his fall onto a horse that was patiently waiting below.

Xemnas landed onto the horse with ease. He positioned Sora in front of him and then grabbed the reins. The horse took off with such speed that Sora had no choice but to hang onto the slaver to prevent himself from falling off.

The silver haired man looked down at him and smirked. The sight of Sora curled up in front of him completely helpless reminded him of the first time he took the boy to bed with him. Xemnas licked his lips in anticipation.

Maybe he should fuck the boy one last time before Lexaeus came to take him.

Riku looked helplessly off at the retreating outline of the horse. He slammed his head on the balcony railing in frustration.

"_This is all my fault, damn it! If I had been quicker, if I had never left Sora, if I had never forced Sora in the first place, this wouldn't be happening! Sora would be back here, safe, sitting on my bed, eating toast with strawberry cream, throwing pillows into my face...smiling."_

Riku swallowed the lump in his throat and picked his head up. He stared off in the direction Xemnas took Sora, determination clear in his eyes.

"I will get you back, Sora," he called. "I'm coming to bring you back!"

* * *

><p>Axel ran straight for his room, which didn't take long considering the length of his legs. He skidded to a halt in front of his closed doors. He took his foot and kicked the doors wide open, silently praying that the spiked blondie was still sitting on his bed.<p>

The red head's heart dropped; Roxas was nowhere to be seen.

Axel swore loudly and took off running towards the throne room where he was sure his father currently was. Without hesitating, Axel burst through the doors.

"What's wrong?" Ansem asked as his son approached him. Axel stopped just in front of the throne. Saix was standing next to Ansem, looking very concerned.

"Prince Axel, pardon me for speaking outright, but you look terrible! What happened?"

"Where is he?" he said in between gulps of breath.

"Who? The blonde slave?"

"Tell me where he is."

"He was here a few minutes ago. Some guards seized him when they saw him outside of your room. I did say that if any of the slaves stepped out of your rooms, they would be immediately punished."

Suddenly, Axel was right in front of the king. He grabbed Ansem by the front of his robe and brought him up to his face.

"Prince Axel! What are you doing?" Saix cried. The red head ignored him.

"Tell me where he is _now_!" Ansem did not even blink.

"He's been taken to the lower dungeons to be whipped for insolence."

Axel immediately dropped the king and started towards the door that leads to the dungeons.

"Hold it!" The prince halted in mid-step. He turned around to see Ansem on his feet and slowly walking towards him. "What do you think you're doing? I never gave you permission to interfere with the slave's punishment." Axel just glared at his father.

"I never asked for permission," he replied. Ansem shook his head, feeling another headache approaching.

"Stop acting like some brat who's mad that his toy was stolen!" Suddenly, Axel was right in front of the king. Without hesitation, he punched Ansem right in the face, knocking the man over.

"Prince Axel!" Saix cried out in disbelief as he knelt down beside the fallen king.

"He is _not_ a toy!" Axel said. "He is someone very important to me. I'll protect him from anything, and that includes you." And with that, the red head continued his quest to rescue Roxas.

Saix helped Ansem up while watching the prince run towards the dungeons. He guided the king to his throne where he sat down heavily.

"Your highness?" the attendant asked hesitantly. He looked like he was in shock.

"I can't believe it," he mumbled. "He always rebelled or did things that would indirectly annoy me." The grey-haired king recovered from his shock with a smirk. "That's the first time the brat's actually stood up to me."

Saix nodded. "That slave must be something. This is the first time I've ever seen Prince Axel show any concern towards anything."

* * *

><p>Well, there you go! Sora's been kidnapped by Xemnas and Roxas is about to be brutally whipped!<p>

Can our wonderful semes save their helpless ukes?

Will this next chapter come out late because of all of the shit the teachers are making me do?

We'll see...we shall see.

Now, as I was writing this, I couldn't help but feel it was a bit cliche...oh well!

**85 reviews! Come on! You all are getting good at this now! I need 85 reviews to fuel my imagination!**


	8. Chains and Promises

Alright, alright! I have a valid excuse this time! 1) I got Skyrim for Christmas. So...yeah...Skyrim. 2) Midterms were after break, so I spent all of my time studying, which sucked...badly. 3) After Midterms, the teachers decided that they should torture us and give us a shitload of homework and tests. 4) Some asshole hacked my email account, so I was logged off it and had no way of getting back on, so I had no access to my fanfiction notifications! 5) I am VERY LAZY!

Now finally I can write again! After all this studying, my brain needs an outlet!

This chapter really focuses more on Axel and Roxas. I'm sorry that there hasn't been any development with what's going on with Sora and Riku, but I promise that it will be good!

* * *

><p>"Father!" Riku yelled as he finally made it to the throne room. When he approached Ansem, he was surprised to find a huge red mark on the king's face.<p>

"Oh no, not another one," Ansem groaned when he saw Riku. Under any other circumstance, Riku would've wondered about the bruise, but the only thing on the prince's mind was Sora.

"Where can I find a man named Lexaeus?" Ansem gave him a puzzled look.

"Why would you want to know that?" Riku let out an exasperated sigh.

"It doesn't matter why! I know that the king keeps records of all of the people in Lexaeus for taxation purposes. Now where is he?"

It must've been paternal instinct or maybe the fact that the prince was completely out of breath and looked like he was ready to murder somebody, but somehow Ansem could tell that something was wrong with his son.

"Riku, as your king, I must forbid anyone from examining those files for their own personal gain." Before Riku could protest, the king held up his hand. "But, as your father, I'll make one exception just this once."

Saix retrieved the files for Riku. As soon as the prince had them in his hand, he was already halfway to the stables. He quickly looked through them for Lexaeus' property and memorized the location.

In a matter of second, Riku saddled his black mare and was off galloping towards the mansion.

"Sora," he muttered. "Hang on."

Roxas had no idea where he was.

The last thing he remembered was hearing Sora scream. He ran out of the room after Riku and Axel, but he couldn't catch up to the princes. He heard a shout behind him, and when he turned around, he saw a couple of guards advancing towards him. Before the blonde could react, they grabbed hold of him.

Roxas tried calling out for help, but it came out as a strangled cry. He struggled against the guards as hard as he could, but his anxiety was making him weaker.

When one of them attempted to grab Roxas' hair, he pulled his head back hard; a little too hard, unfortunately, because he successfully slammed his head into the wall behind him. That's when his vision turned black.

Roxas' head throbbed at the memory of hitting it. He tried to rub it with his hand only to discover that both of his hands were chained above him. His shirt was removed, exposing his upper body to the air's dampness.

As his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, he could make out the lines of the stone walls around him. The room was completely bear, and he couldn't turn around to see what was behind him.

The blonde's fear grew as every second passed. This place reminded him of the room in Xemnas' mansion where Luxord and Xigbar tried to rape him.

He shuddered with fear and disgust at the memory of their cold hands groping his body. Then the feeling disappeared when he remembered Axel's hands gently caressing him, lighting his body on fire with their touch.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes lit up.

Axel!

Surely Axel knows where he is! Axel's coming to rescue him! Roxas was sure of it. He wouldn't just abandon Roxas, would he? He promised he wouldn't. He promised!

Roxas opened his mouth to call out for the red haired prince, but the distinct sound of a whip cracking through the air interrupted him, making his blood run cold. With limited movement, Roxas tried to look in the direction of the sound.

"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up," a feminine voice called from behind him. A blonde haired woman stepped into his view. She had green eyes that sparkled, making her look like a hungry cat eyeing a trapped mouse. Her mouth was twisted in a cold, cruel smile that made Roxas shudder involuntarily. In her hands was a long whip that trailed behind her as she sauntered around the room.

"It's been such a long time since I've had something to play with."

"Who are you?" The handle of the whip connected with his face hard enough to throw him across the room if not for the chains keeping him up.

"How rude to ask a lady's name so blatantly! Didn't mommy teach you manners?" Roxas shook his head, afraid to open his mouth again. "Well, I suppose you could know. It's Larxene, and I'm in charge of the dungeon, interrogations, and, my personal favorite, torture," she said with an evil smirk. The boy shuddered again.

"W-Why am I here?" Again the handle hit him across his face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was for that mouth of yours. But you disobeyed the King's direct order, so now you have to be punished." Larxene placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "I think seven lashes was the punishment. Or was it seventeen?" She then narrowed her eyes and smiled. "I'll just make it thirty just to be sure."

Roxas started pulling at his chains desperately as she started to circle behind him.

"No! Please stop! Axel's coming! I know he is!" The blonde torturer poked her head out from behind him.

"Prince Axel? That energized sex machine with no off button? You think he'll go out of his way to save you?"

"He will! He promised!" Larxene heaved a sigh. She placed her elbow on Roxas and casually leaned on him.

"Listen kid, I've known that guy since he was drooling on something other than cock. He's not one to keep promises or whatever. There are only two things he really cares about and they're fire and ass." Roxas looked at her with glistening eyes.

"No! He promised he wouldn't abandon me! He said—"

"Said what? That he loved you or some crap like that?" she interrupted with a cruel laugh. "Well, let me tell you something. That prince belts out 'I love you's' to every slave he gets. Some are even stupid enough to believe it! I love to just imagine the look on their face when he kicks them out and gets a new one. Ooooh yeah! Like that one you're making right now!"

The slave just stood there with the same empty look Sora once wore.

"_Is it true?"_ he thought to himself. _"Was everything Axel said...everything he did...a lie?"_

Larxene placed the handle of the whip under Roxas' chin and tilted his head up.

"Now don't look so sad! Once we're done, you'll get to be comforted by your loving, caring prince. Well, that is _if_ he doesn't throw you out when he sees your soon to be scarred body."

She dropped his head back down and circled behind him. Roxas closed his eyes and braced against the force of the first whip cracking against his back. Fire spread throughout his backside. It took everything within him not to scream as the second hit. By the third whip, tears were already falling down his face.

"Axel...promised," he gasped with haggard breath. When the next whip hit his back, he couldn't hold back his cry of pain.

"He..." Another hit. "...promised..." Another two hits. Roxas screamed this time. Larxene drew her arm back, positive that this next one will definitely leave a scar across the boy's back.

"Axel..."

Suddenly, Larxene screamed and dropped the whip. Roxas looked up in shock to see the blonde hopping around trying to bat the flames from her clothes. He heard the sound of a bottle and something wooden fall onto the ground.

As Roxas was distracted by the dancing nymph, a pair of long, familiar arms encircled his waist and a very warm body pressed itself against him. The boy didn't even notice the increasing burn of the welts on his back. He just turned his head and stared wide eyed and open mouthed at his rescuer.

"A-Axel?" he whispered, afraid that the image before him would disappear and the heat from the other's body would vanish.

"I'm sorry," the red haired prince said as he tightened his grip on Roxas and buried his face in that spiky blonde hair he loved so much. "I was too late. I had to stop by the wine cellar. I should've been faster. You got hurt because of me. I'm sorry."

After a couple of seconds, the silence was interrupted by a forgotten Larxene.

"You fucking pyromaniac!" she screamed at Axel. "You could've gotten me killed! Or worse, you could've damaged my face!" The torturer patted her face in concern, but it looked like only her clothes were singed a little.

"If you ask me, I think it would've been an improvement," he chuckled but then his expression darkened. While keeping a hand firmly wrapped around his little lover, he extended his other arm outward towards Larxene, palm up. "Give me the key," he demanded.

"First you break in here, set my clothes on fire, and now want to steal my new toy? Why the hell should I—" She stopped talking when she saw that the look Axel was giving her would set her on fire at any second.

"Give me the key," he repeated. The eerie calmness in his voice didn't match, and it made the torturer shiver. Grumbling, she dug in her pocket and pulled out a silver key.

"You're sure doing a lot for this kid," she remarked with a smirk while dropping the key into his hand. "You must really like this slave."

"He's not a slave," Axel replied while unlocking the chains around Roxas' wrists. He then picked up the boy, careful not to touch his back. He walked towards the exit, but then stopped.

"I would renounce my claim to the throne; I would destroy all my valuables; I would give away all my wealth; I would live in the poorest area in the country; I would never light another flame again; I would do all of this...if it meant I could see his smile."

Without another word, Axel left and carried Roxas all the way back to his room, ignoring the strange looks servants and guards were giving him.

The prince kicked the door opened, and when he stepped inside, he kicked it back shut. Silently, he laid the blonde down onto the bed and turned him over to inspect his back.

Roxas could hear him walking away and began to panic. Was he really leaving him just like Larxene said he would? He tried to get up, but pain shot through his back, making him collapse back down onto the bed.

Suddenly, after a few long, painful seconds, Roxas felt a warm, wet cloth gently slide over his back. It felt so good on his burning skin, though it did sting a little. After a few more long seconds, the boy finally spoke.

"I can't believe you found me," he said quietly before gasping in pain when the cloth slid over a particularly painful spot. The cloth was then replaced by something soft and familiar.

"Didn't I tell you," Axel murmured against the boy's back, "that I would never abandon you. Never." The red haired prince continued to trace his mouth along every welt on the boy's back, flicking his tongue out occasionally.

After a few calm minutes of this, Roxas was overtaken by a sudden feeling of fear and dread. He reached his hand out and grabbed Axel's arm with such a strong grip that the prince thought his arm might snap.

"What's wrong?" Roxas turned his head so that he was looking directly at him.

"Where's Sora? What happened to Sora?" With all that's happened he nearly had forgotten that his twin was in danger.

The look on Axel's face clearly told Roxas that something was very wrong.

"Roxas...Sora, he was taken...by Xemnas." The boy's face immediately turned a sickly white. He tried to get up, but the prince held him down.

"Let go of me! I need to find him!" he cried.

"No, you can't go," Axel replied calmly.

"Yes, I can! He's my brother! I can't just sit here when he's in trouble!" Still, the boy wasn't let up. "Axel! Please! I need to save him!"

"Do you think I'm going to risk losing you again?" Axel shouted, startling the boy. "Do you know how weak you are right now? If you went after them now, you would be eaten alive! I'm not going to let you get hurt again!" Roxas stared up at him.

"But...what will happen to Sora?" he asked. "I can't just leave him there!"

"Don't worry," Axel said with a smile. "I'd bet anything that Riku is already there, fighting his way past all the guards to rescue his captive princess."

"How can I even trust that bastard? He's probably doing this so he could have another round with Sora," Roxas replied with a not amused look.

"Believe me! Riku will tear down the walls of that house and kill Xemnas just to get Sora back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've never seen Riku ready to tear out a guy's heart before in my life."

Without another word, Roxas gazed out the window. Despite how much he hated Prince Riku, he hoped that Axel was right.

* * *

><p>Yeah...I didn't really know how to end this. Sorry that Riku's part was so short, but I wanted to rescue Roxas real quick. I promise that the next chapter will be almost if not completely focused on Riku and Sora.<p>

I think another reason this chapter took so long was because I was trying to think of which character to use as the torturer! I wanted to keep it pretty much all-male, but I couldn't pass up on the chance of using Larxene. She's perfect for the job!

Once again, I'm really sorry for the late update!

**All I want it 100 reviews!** Then my dreams will be fulfilled!


	9. Behind Closed Doors

Sup everyone! How's it going? I am now an official high school graduate! Yay me! No more worrying about tests, finals, homework, or essays! Haha…at least until college starts.

Well, now that I'm free and currently have no summer job ( T_T ) I think I'll continue on with this story! It's like my baby! But since I've abandoned it for, I don't know, 5 months, I'm probably a horrible mother!

Thank you all for the sweet comments and reviews! You don't know how happy I was when they reached 100! Feel free to comment some more if you want to, but I'm not going to hound you for them anymore.

And so, let's continue on with Riku's quest to rescue Sora from the evil Xemnas! Will he make it in time? Or will Sora be completely broken once again, this time permanently? Read on to find out…

* * *

><p>Lexaeus' mansion loomed over Riku like a menacing beast, but the prince was clearly unafraid of the structure. As he approached the building, he quickly jumped off his horse, not bothering to tie her up because he knew she was a good horse. When he neared the gate's iron bars, a guard stepped out from behind it.<p>

"Oi! You there! No trespassing! Get out of here before I toss your ass into our dungeon!"

Irritated, Riku reached his hand through the bars, grabbed the man's collar, and pulled him face first into the bars.

"Take a good look, asshole, and tell me who you're talking to." The guard looked at Riku for a few seconds before realizing who he was.

"Prince Riku! Your highness! Please forgive me! You see, it's dark, and I couldn't see your face very cle—" he tried to explain, but the prince waved a hand, and he instantly clamped his jaw shut.

"Just open this gate. I must see Lexaeus about something urgent." _He has my Sora! That's what's urgent!_

"But your highness, I never hea—"

"Get this fucking gate open before I toss _your_ ass into _my _dungeon where you will be at the mercy of a very sadistic and often cranky demon woman!" Riku growled. The guard swallowed the rest of the sentence in a loud gulp. He quickly fumbled with the keys and managed to unlock the gate for Riku.

As soon as the prince heard the click of the gears in the lock, he burst through the gate and leapt up the steps to the large, wooden front door. Not bothering to knock, he turned the handle and pushed the heavy doors open.

The front foyer was large and lit up by an expensive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were two sets of stairs that lead to the second floor hallway where another large door was situated to separate the other rooms from the foyer. All along the walls next the stairs were portraits of Lexaeus' family members. This mansion was huge—though no bigger than the palace where Riku grew up—and Sora could be anywhere.

Riku had to think quickly. He could either start with the basement or the upstairs. Time was short, and he needed to find Sora fast. The silver haired prince hesitated for only a split second before running up the stairs.

He opened the large door only to groan when he saw the seemingly endless corridor of doors. Sora could be in any one of them; he would have to check them all.

Without wasting another second, he began to pull open every single door only to be greeted by emptiness. When he came to the last door at the end of the hall, he found the stairs that lead up to the third floor.

Pausing only for a second to catch his breath, he ran up the stairs and started the whole procedure over again. Open door, call out to Sora, find only a dark and empty room, slam door shut, and move on to the next one.

Riku reached the stairs to the fourth and last floor. The next set of stairs would lead up to the rooftop, so Sora _had _to be on this floor.

Feeling his adrenaline rush after that last thought, Riku ran through the corridor, opening and slamming doors. Finally, he reached the very last one at the end of the hall, next to the stairs that lead to the roof.

Riku placed all his hopes into this door. He turned the knob, threw it open, and growled.

* * *

><p>Sora had no idea where he was. The last thing he saw was a giant house looming in the distance, and the next thing he knew, he was laying on some bed being attacked by Xemnas. His hands were tied to the metal bedframe. The mattress creaked and groaned when Xemnas thrusted into him. Sora was just glad that he didn't come in him, claiming that he didn't want to "soil the merchandise." The last thing he did was throw a blanket over Sora's naked body to protect it from the cold air before leaving.<p>

Sora missed the palace.

He missed the soft blankets that warmed him every night. He missed the almost endless pile of pillows that comforted his head. He missed the smell of the sheets that would enrapture him and make him feel safe. They would always smell clean, fresh, and another thing that the boy missed the most; they smelled like Riku.

The thought of the name brought tears to Sora's eyes, but they were quickly wiped away by the blindfold that covered them, blocking his view of the room he was now in. The gag that still covered his mouth blocked all of his cries and sobs. It didn't really matter anymore since Sora gave up crying an hour ago after Xemnas was done using him.

Yet Sora still had not given up hope that Riku would rescue him. Sora heard him cry out when Xemnas took him away. He promised he would come for him. He promised.

He remembered the wild look in the prince's eyes when he forced Sora's legs open; the stinging pain as he pushed two fingers into the boy's hole without any lube or preparation; the burning pain as he continually thrusted roughly into him. He could still hear his own cries of pain, begging Riku to stop. He could still feel the bruises on his arms from when Riku held them in place above his head. He could still feel the sensation of Riku releasing in him.

He remembered the desperate look in the prince's eyes when he nearly begged Xemnas to let go of Sora; the look of defeat as the prince crumbled to his knees; the anger and desperation in his voice as he threatened Xemnas. He could still see the tired, worn down posture of Riku, as if he had aged fifty years in one night. He could still hear those Riku's words said echo over and over again in his mind: _"__He's mine because I need him! I love him!"_

Sora had promised that he would never fall in love again, but somehow it felt inevitable. His only wish was to see Riku just one more time. He wanted to tell Riku the truth; that Sora's forgiven him, and that he's fallen in love with the silver haired prince.

Sora's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door suddenly open. His whole body tensed up when whoever opened the door slowly approached the bed. Sora wished that the blindfold was gone so he could see who was there.

Was it Xemnas, back for another round? Was it that Lexaeus, the guy who's said to be so powerful he could fuck a person to death? Somewhere deep within Sora, he felt a tiny sliver of hope that it was Riku, here to rescue him just as he promised.

Whoever it was stopped before the bed and pulled the blindfold off. Sora's eyes went wide.

* * *

><p>Cliffhangers GALORE! *throws confetti*<p>

Sorry to disappoint you guys with a rather short and probably frustrating chapter! But I've got the rest of the story planned out, so there's no need to fret!

Now here's the real question! Did Riku find Sora and rescue him, like he promised? Did Xemnas return? What's going to happen next? And when will the next update be? No one knows!

If some of you are worried, don't be! I WILL finish this story! I'm not going to leave you all hanging like some other stories do! I'm just slow, okay? There WILL be an end! And a pretty damn good one too!

I'm really surprised at how many people favorite this story! Keep it coming! Also the reviews are nice too! Thank you!

Oh, one more thing! Sorry about how sappy Sora was! I was really wary when I wrote his part, but I just really wanted to get this chapter over and done with, so I sort of rushed through it! I'm really sorry about that!


	10. How Much?

I just made the very bad mistake of replaying Kingdom Hearts II. Don't get me wrong! I absolutely love that game, not just the story but the gameplay too! (Why else would I be writing this?) It's just…after I shut the game off, I have about 15 tabs open on my computer all centered around fanfiction.

Honestly! While I was playing as Roxas and had to fight Axel, I had that NOW KISS face. Seriously, why did they make every single character in this game so goddamn slashable? SoraxRiku, AxelxRoxas, CloudxLeon, ZexionxDemyx, VexenxMarluxia, XemnasxSiax, SeiferxHayner, if I missed any, I'm sorry!

Well, enough with my slashing rant! You probably want to get on and see what happens to the prince and his slave, right? Well, what are you waiting for?

* * *

><p>Wide blue eyes stared back at even larger blue eyes. Sora stared at the giant named Lexaeus who towered over him. Strange enough, the giant looked at Sora confused.<p>

"Are…you alright, boy?" the orange haired man asked while he removed Sora's gag. The boy stretched his jaw a bit before shaking his head. "No need to look so terrified. Am I really that scary looking?" That last part he spoke more towards himself than to Sora.

Carefully and gently, he removed the binds around Sora's arms. The spiky haired boy rubbed his sore wrists while looking at the man in confusion.

"You're probably freezing cold right now. I think I have some robes around that are…relatively your size."

Sora watched as Lexaeus walked over to a trunk near the back of the room and pulled out a very extravagant robe. He handed it over to the boy who quickly pulled it on, covering his exposed body. When he was done, he looked up at the orange haired man again, surprised to find him smiling very warmly.

"You're Sora, right? The one Xemnas brought here?" Sora nodded sullenly, cringing at the memory.

"Yes sir," he replied in a quiet voice. "Why did you give me a robe? Aren't you going to…" He jumped when Lexaeus let out a booming laugh.

"Ah my boy, I have quite the story to tell you," he said, sitting next to Sora, causing the bed to sink down under his great weight. For some reason, Sora felt comfortable around this man. He didn't act like a man who "had the stamina of a beast" as Xemnas put it.

"You see, I have this friend. His name is Zexion, and he would always come over so that we could just talk. Well, recently I discovered that not only did he visit for our daily talks, but also to see a certain servant of mine. It really didn't require a genius to realize that those two w3ere hitting it off real nicely.

"So, I did the most rational thing a friend would do. I fired that servant! Man, I loved the look on his face when I did that. Now he works for Zexion, sort of, and the two of them had recently decided to move to Fallah." He looked down at Sora and saw the expecting look on his face.

"Right. This is where you come in. You see, even though I am happy for him, he didn't have to abandon me like this. So one night, in my lonesomeness, I decided to drown myself in alcohol. Because of my drunk rationing, I thought 'If I need a companion, why don't I just buy one!'

"This led me to contact Xemnas and buy a slave from him. Of course, in my drunkenness, I offered twice the price of a normal one, but he didn't believe that I had that kind of money. After I sobered up, I realized how ridiculous that idea was.

"Unfortunately, I decided to get drunk again a few weeks later. I contacted Xemnas again and actually showed him the money this time. He then promised me that he would hand deliver the perfect slave to quench my loneliness.

"I sobered up again, realized my mistake, and thought that I should just pay him and get it over with. I came down here, saw you in that state, and realized one thing." He turned to Sora and smiled. "I am never drinking again!"

"So you mean you're not going to…" Lexaeus let out another powerful laugh.

"Listen, my boy, after watching those two slowly fall in love, it got me thinking that love's a pretty special thing, and it shouldn't be abused by anyone, emotionally or physically." Sora swallowed a lump in his throat as his heart throbbed at the memory of a certain prince.

"Yeah, you're right," he said simply. Lexaeus patted him on the head and then stood up.

"Well then Sora, since I have no further business with you, I guess that means you can go home." He stretched out his hand, and helped Sora off the bed. His hips still did hurt a bit from what Xemnas did to him.

"I can go?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Exactly. Just make your way up those stairs, through the hall, and into the foyer, and I'll send out a coach to bring you to wherever you want." The brown haired boy could not resist the urge to throw his arms around the giant's waist and hug him.

"Thank you so much, sir! Thank you! Thank you!" he cried, almost on the verge of tears. The orange haired man patted him on the head again, laughing.

"It's quite alright, Sora. No need to cry! I must say, it was very calming to actually have someone to talk to for once. I do hope we get to see each other soon." Sora wiped his eyes, nodded his head, and smiled at the man.

"Me too! I hope so, too!" Together, they walked up the stairs and to the foyer. Sora was about to say his goodbyes when he suddenly stopped.

"_What was that?"_ he thought to himself.

…

"_There! There it was again!"_

"Did you hear something," he asked Lexaeus. The man frowned and shook his head.

"I didn't hear anything," he replied.

Sora heard something. It was very faint, but it definitely was something.

_S…a_

It sounded like an echo of someone far away. It sounded familiar.

_S..ra_

"_Is…is that…"_

_Sora_

The boy's eyes grew wide.

"Riku!" he cried out, immediately running up the stairs that lead to the second floor. "Riku! It's Riku! Riku's here! He's here! I knew he'd come! I just knew it!"

"Wait! Sora! I don't think you should go up there?" Lexaeus warned. The boy only hesitated for a second.

"Why not?"

"Because I believe Xemnas is still on the top floor!"

* * *

><p>"My Prince Riku! Still as gentle as ever," the silver haired slaver smirked at the prince's forceful entrance. He arose from Lexaeus' desk where he was finishing the paperwork.<p>

"You son of a bitch," Riku snarled. "Where's Sora?" The smirk suddenly vanished from his face, leaving behind a very angry sneer.

"It's all about that one slave, isn't it? What is so great about him? Why are you, the prince, who has had countless sex slaves that would bend over at your command, so obsessed with recovering that used, naïve street rat that falls for anyone who's remotely kind to him, never even noticing when he's being used?"

"You don't understand, do you?" Riku asked, shaking his head. "I was captivated by him. His big blue eyes, his adorably spiky hair, his smile that brightens anything, his stubbornness, the way he could eat sweet things so happily, the way he always knew what I was thinking…everything about him, everything he did, made me fall in love with him more and more every day."

Xemnas stared at Riku wide eyed for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.

"I can't believe the prince just made such a heartfelt love confession for a slut from the streets," he gasped, trying to regain his composure. "Well, I'm afraid Sora isn't even yours anymore, so you should just give up and save that for the next slave your daddy buys you."

"Where is he?" Riku cried.

"Right now, he should be getting his life fucked out by Lexaeus in his basement," the slaver said, a cruel smirk plastered on his face again.

Riku quickly turned around, mentally slapping himself on the head for not checking the basement first.

"Ah, ah, my prince. I can't let you ruin this for me." Riku turned his head slightly to see Xemnas pull a long sword out from under the desk. It was Riku's turn to smirk.

"You really think you can stop me with that?" he asked, walking towards one of Lexaeus' wall decorations which so happened to be another sword. He pulled it from the wall and pointed it towards the other silver haired man. "Don't you know? My classes don't just center around prince etiquette and shit. In fact, swordsmanship just so happens to be my top class."

"We shall see about that."

Riku quickly shifted to a defense position when Xemnas lunged at him, striking his sword with enough force to push the prince back a few inches. The man unleashed a series of slashes that Riku could barely block in time, but he kept his rhythm and was able to dodge every attack.

The next attack came, and Riku decided that it was a good chance to switch to offense. He skillfully parried Xemnas' attack and quickly jumped out of the way so that he was now standing behind Xemnas, who was facing the door.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, he slammed the back of his sword into Xemnas' back, causing the man to lose balance and collapse onto the ground.

Riku stood and watched as the slaver struggled to get onto his feet. He smirked down at the fallen man.

"What? That's it? That was quick!" he taunted, feeling smug. "You out of breath already? I'm just getting warmed up!" He raised his sword, preparing to strike again when something stopped him.

The two men heard the sound of two doors slamming open and feet running down the hall.

"Riku!" That person cried. As soon as he heard his name, the prince knew who it was.

"Sora," he whispered. His name was called again, so he cried out louder, "Sora!" Soon Sora appeared in the doorway, wearing a long, silky robe and panting hard. His cheeks were flushed red from running 4 floors up here.

Riku was so stunned to see Sora here and actually alright that he momentarily forget about Xemnas. However, he did notice the man when he slightly tilted his head towards Riku. The prince knew that there was a smirk on his face. Suddenly, he realized what the man was thinking.

"Sora! RUN!"

Too late.

Xemnas was already on his feet, running full speed towards the boy, sword gripped in his hand. Sora tried to get away, but he wasn't quick enough. Xemnas grabbed Sora and ran down the hall towards the stairs that lead to the roof. Riku was on their heels right away.

As soon as Xemnas got to the top of the stairs, he broke the door open, quickly closing it behind him. This slowed Riku down for just a second before he also broke the door open.

Xemnas was already at the edge of the roof, holding Sora close to him. Riku was about to attack until the slaver shifted his sword so that it rested just a few centimeters above Sora's neck.

"Fuck," Riku snarled. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Just do as I say and I won't have to," Xemnas replied. "Now, approach the edge slowly and throw your sword over it."

Riku sighed and looked at Sora's pleading eyes. He had no choice but to obey. The prince slowly made his way towards where Xemnas stood. When he got close enough, he took his sword and chucked it over the edge, praying that it wouldn't hit anybody.

"Xemnas. Give me back Sora. I promise that if you do, you can leave. You can leave and never be bothered by us again."

"_Of course, it's another story when it comes to my Father and the royal guards,"_ Riku thought.

"You really want him back, don't you?"

Riku nodded. "More than anything."

"Show me how much you want him." The prince looked into the slaver's eyes and knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted complete submission. Riku shifted his gaze to Sora's. Staring into those eyes, he knew he had to do it.

Riku, the Prince of Shallah, got down on his knees before Xemnas the sex slaver.

"Riku," Sora whimpered, but he fell silent when he felt the cold steel of the sword press into his throat. Xemnas, on the other hand, looked at Riku hungrily. He savored every single second as Riku bent over, placed his hands on the ground, and pressed his forehead into the stone. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at Xemnas' smug expression.

"Please," he begged. "Please give Sora back to me."

"What a glorious sight!" Xemnas mocked. "The great Prince of Shallah, bowing for _me?_ This is just too good. How does it feel, prince? To bow before me? It must be an honor!"

The slaver's expression then turned evil. Sora felt the steel lift from his skin. He looked in horror as Xemnas raised the blade above him, prepared to strike.

"Now, my prince, you die as the dog you really are!"

"NO!" Sora screamed. With a sudden burst of strength, he used his whole body weight to shove Xemnas away from Riku. Xemnas lost his footing, and he tripped. Over the edge of the roof. He made a grab for the closest thing he could reach. Sora.

Riku raised his head just in time to see Xemnas drag Sora over the edge. Without wasting a single second, Riku shot off from the ground and dove after him.

His one hand was able to grab onto Sora's arm while the other hand gripped the edge. Riku quickly looked down to Sora's tear filled eyes.

"Sora!" he cried. "Don't let go! Whatever you do, don't let go!"

"But Riku, you can't support the both of us! Please! Let me help you for once! If it's just you…"

"Sora, I swear, if you let go, I'm going to chase after you again!"

"But—"

"Do you honestly think that I can continue living in this world knowing that I let you go a second time?"

"Riku, please…" The prince could feel his grip slipping.

"Sora…I love you." The boy looked shock for a second, but then, despite everything that's happened, despite their current situation, he smiled at the prince.

"I love you too, Riku!" The silver haired boy smiled back at Sora.

"_At least I will die looking at your smile."_

Riku's hand completely slipped from the stone, and they both began to fall.

* * *

><p>Alright. Don't hate me. Please? Do you honestly think that I'd really kill them? Seriously?<p>

To clarify, everything Xemnas said about Lexaeus was made up. He just said it to scare Sora/Riku. Who would've guessed that the big lug was a teddy bear?

Oh, and a cookie goes to whoever can guess who Lexaeus' servant was~!

Another thing I noticed while playing KHII was that on Sora's outfit, his yellow belts crossed over his butt forming an X. I then thought to myself "X marks the spot for Riku's treasure." This is why I can't play video games nicely.

Anyway, next chapter coming up soon! Just you wait! What will happen to our heroes?


	11. Return Home

I had originally planned to make it longer, but got stuck really bad at one part. Now I've decided to stop slowly chocking you all to death and split this chapter in half. Expect the second half soon.

Well…we almost have reached the end of the story! I feel really…empty. I've been working on it for how long? And then it's almost ending? Oh well…I'm going to add a few side stories at the end to continue the story for a little bit longer. Nothing really special, just some drabbles.

So my awesome, incredible, great, perfect in every possible way, best friend in the entire world leant me her DS and her Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days! I've been playing it non-stop and now think that I'm pretty good with Roxas and Axel's relationship. I even have the slightest urge to put Xion in here somewhere…

Anyway, you didn't come here to listen to me ramble! Read on to find out what happened to our wonderful heroes as they plummet towards their demise!

* * *

><p>Riku could feel nothing but empty air as his fingers slipped from the edge. Still, he refused to loosen his hold on Sora. Instead, he gripped the boy's hand even tighter as they began their long descent to death. Riku closed his eyes.<p>

Suddenly, he felt something hard grab his arm. Riku snapped his eyes open. He never thought he'd be so happy to see such a familiar face.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute, huh bro?" Axel exclaimed as he struggled to hold on to the two. He knew his ridiculously long arms would come in handy some day!

A second pair of hands appeared to help, and Sora immediately recognized his twin.

"Hang on, Sora!" Roxas cried. When they pulled the two about half way, another hand, which was much bigger than the previous ones, reached over and was able to lift both Sora and Riku over the edge and back down onto solid ground.

Once their feet touched the ground, both boys collapsed onto their knees, gasping for air and attempting to shake off the fact that they were seconds away from dying.

Roxas was instantly by Sora's side, squeezing whatever life was left out of him.

"Are you hurt? What happened? Do you understand how worried I've been? I had to beg Axel to take us here because I was too worried to just sit around and wait!" Sora hugged his brother back, but noticed that he felt bandages under his shirt.

"What happened to your back?" Sora questioned, remembering that something bad had happened to Roxas while he was being kidnapped.

Roxas shook his head. "I'll explain later! I'm just so happy that you're safe!" Lexaeus looked around.

"What happened to Xemnas?" Riku slowly stood up and nodded towards the edge. The man peered over and, in the darkness, could make out the outline of Xemnas' crumbled body. He pulled back with a heavy sigh. "I'll call for a doctor, but I doubt there's anything he can do."

Letting out a relieved sob, Sora turned and buried his head into Riku's chest, his whole body shaking. The prince immediately wrapped his arms around the slave.

"It's alright now, Sora," he whispered soothingly. "It's over. He's finally gone. He'll never hurt you again. I promise I'll protect you from now until forever."

Gazing onto the couple, Axel pulled Roxas close to him and placed a kiss onto his blonde spikes. He was just glad that this night was finally over and that his little lover was safe with him.

"I think it's time for us to go home, right Sora?" Axel said. The boy looked up and nodded, smiling at the thought that he'd be safe in Riku's bedroom again.

"Don't worry about Xemnas," Lexaeus said. "I'll take care of everything. I'll explain to the guards that he lost his footing or something. Please take care, my princes." He gave a small bow and started walking towards the door before stopping. He turned his head and smiled. "And you take care as well, Sora. Go home and rest. You've had a long day." And with that, he disappeared through the door.

"I like that big guy!" Axel declared as the four of them made their way through the mansion and to their horses. As Axel helped Roxas onto their horse, Riku noticed that one of Axel's arms was bandaged.

"Hey Ax! What happened?" he asked, gesturing towards the bandage.

"Oh, when Roxy and I arrived, some jackass threw a sword out a window or something. It was heading for Roxy, but luckily I was able to push him out of the way. However, the sword sliced a good chunk of my skin. We had to stop for a bit so he could bandage up my arm. Whoever did it was a fucking idiot."

"Oh, I see," Riku said as he and Sora quickly mounted their horse. Sora couldn't help but giggle at Riku's sheepish expression.

Soon, the princes and their slaves were riding home at a leisurely pace as the sun began to rise.

Axel and Roxas were a few feet ahead of the other two.

"How's your back?" Axel asked him after a long silence.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore. It still stings a bit, though."

"How about, when we get back to the palace, I rub some lotion on your back," he suggested with a wink. Roxas let out a little laugh before he turned his head and placed a kiss on the red head's cheek.

"Isn't that sweet of you? I bet you have other ideas for that lotion." It was Axel's turn to laugh. He buried his head into Roxas' blonde spikes and sighed in contentment.

"I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you," he said into the spikes. The two continued home in silence.

A few feet behind them, Riku's horse was slowing down because it seemed that both riders had fallen asleep.

Sora sat with his back rested against Riku and his head supported by the silver haired prince's shoulder. Riku had his head nestled in Sora's neck. One of his arms was wrapped around the boy's waist while his other hand loosely gripped the horse's reins.

Riku slowly woke up. He turned his head up so his mouth was right next to Sora's ear.

"Sora, wake up," he murmured softly. The boy stirred a little before his eyes fluttered open.

"Are we home yet?" he asked groggily.

"Almost. There's just something that I needed to ask you." Sora looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. Riku swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing. "I've never really done it properly before, and I thought it'd be best to ask you before I tried it, but I think now's a good time to ask, and…well…Sora, can I…kiss you?"

The brunette's eyes opened wide, but then looked down. Riku felt a little crushed at the silent rejection.

"I see. I'm sorry. You've been through a lot, and I didn't make any of it better, especially after doing _that_ to you, so I understand why you wouldn't want to—" The prince was soundly cut off when two hands grabbed him by the collar and brought his face down where their lips connected for what felt like the first time.

It was a short and sweet kiss, but it felt purely incredible to the both of them. When they pulled apart, Riku gazed at Sora with a wide, goofy grin on his face. The younger boy looked back at him with the same expression. Whatever Sora had felt for Xemnas was absolutely nothing compared to what he felt for Riku.

Sora suddenly looked down. "I never really properly thanked you for coming to get me," he mumbled softly. "Knowing that you kept your promise…that you came for me…that you fought Xemnas for me…it makes me very happy. So…" Sora tentatively reached up and placed a shy kiss on the corner of Riku's mouth. "Thank you, my prince."

Riku responded by leaning down and capturing Sora's lips in a longer, firmer kiss.

For the first time in years, the prince finally felt satisfied with his life.

And the feeling soon disappeared when all four boys found themselves being stared down by a particularly, angry king.

King Ansem sat on his throne glaring at the boys lined up in front of him. Saix stood by his side, looking sorry for them.

"Now would someone like to explain to me," he said in a menacing tone, "what the hell happened last night? First Axel arrived, punched me in the face, ran off to retrieve his slave from his punishment, then Riku came by, demanding that I give him information on Lexaeus, and ran off as well. Now I've just been informed that Xemnas has been illegally selling slaves and had kidnapped Riku's slave. Riku rescued his slave and ended up accidentally killing Xemnas. Am I correct?"

Four heads nodded rigorously. Ansem placed a hand on his head.

"If Kairi was here, she would've attempted to kill me for allowing you to place yourselves in that kind of situation." After a few moments of tense silence, the king finally looked back up. "You two…Sora and Roxas."

"Yes, your highness," the twins answered in unison.

"Before you came along, Riku never really cared about anyone, and Axel would hardly ever lift a finger to do something that benefited someone else and didn't have to do with fire. I believe that you have somehow changed them, so I feel the need to ask you…what is it you feel for my sons?"

Sora slipped his hand into Riku's while Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled.

"Axel has been the only one, excluding my brother, that has made me feel safe in the past 10 years," Roxas said. "I trust him more than anyone. I love him."

Ansem, seemingly satisfied with the answer, turned to Sora.

"With all due respect, your majesty," the older twin said. "Riku has risked his life to save me, a used street rat. To say that I didn't love him would be a sin."

The king nodded and turned towards Saix.

"What do you think?" he asked his advisor.

"Well," the blue haired man said after thinking for a minute, "if you give them your blessings, then 1) you won't have to buy them slaves every other week; 2) Roxas seems like he'd definitely keep Prince Axel out of trouble; and 3) Sora could help Prince Riku open up more."

"Can't argue with Axel getting in less trouble," Ansem muttered before turning his attention to the boys. "Alright! I don't see what harm could come from this. Axel, Riku, Sora, and Roxas…you all have my blessings!"

The heavy tension that was in the room at the beginning was long gone. The twins, relieved by the king's approval, reached up and happily kissed their respectable lovers. The princes didn't hesitate to return the kiss.

The king and his advisor waited patiently, albeit awkwardly, for them to calm down. They finally pulled away when the king cleared his throat.

"Sora and Roxas," he said, getting their attention. "It is customary that anyone who is able to capture the heart of any king or prince is given a single wish. Name your wish and I will use my power as king to grant it, considering that it isn't something illegal."

Sora and Roxas glanced at each other and nodded.

"Your highness," Sora said. "Even though we are unbelievably happy, there is one thing that we wish to know."

"Is there any way to find out whatever happened to these men…Cloud Strife, a wanderer, and Squall Leonhart, an ex-soldier from the War of the East?" Roxas asked. "They took care of us when we were children, but we were separated years ago. I know it's completely hopeless, but we have the slightest hope that they may still be out there."

"I'll have Saix look into that immediately," Ansem said to them. "But for now, why don't you all just go back to your rooms? I can only imagine that it's been a long night." Once all four boys left the room, Ansem slumped in his throne and sighed. "They'll be the death of my someday." Saix placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Softie," he accused. Ansem responded by taking his hand and kissing it.

* * *

><p>The princes separated about half way down the hall. Riku and Sora entered Riku's room while Axel and Roxas continued to theirs. Once inside, Riku closed the door and made sure to lock it. He then made his way across the room to the window, which was still left open, to also close it. He pulled the large drapes over the window to prevent the morning sunlight from streaming in. When he turned around, he saw that Sora was still standing in the middle of the room, looking a little nervous.<p>

"Sora," Riku called, catching the boy's attention. The prince walked over to his bed and sat on it. He beckoned Sora to come closer to him. The brunette took small steps towards the bed. Once he was close enough, Riku reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"It's alright," he said softly. "Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again. I'll be here to protect you. I'll never hurt you again; I swear on my mother's grave that I will _never_ hurt you." Sora carefully placed his hands on Riku's shoulders.

"I know," the brown haired boy replied. "I know you'll always be there to protect me. It's just that…I…I…" Sora suddenly pushed Riku down onto the bed. He climbed on top of the prince, leaned down, and kissed him on his lips. The silver haired boy, although surprised, happily returned the kiss, moving his arms so that one hand was snaking its way into Sora's hairline while the other rested on the small of his back. Meanwhile, Sora was using his hands to frame Riku's face, turning his head so that they could deepen the kiss. When they finally separated for air, Sora looked at Riku with half-lidded eyes.

"I want to forget," he said breathlessly, finishing his previous thought. "I want to forget all about what happened last night; I want to forget all about Xemnas. All I want to remember is you, Riku. I want to only remember your kisses and your touch."

"Are you sure, Sora? Are you absolutely sure? I may not be able to stop, but I'll try if you wish me to."

Sora smiled at him before he moved around a bit, moaning softly when he felt their groins bump into each other. He leaned down and placed his head onto Riku's chest.

"Riku," he breathed. "Don't stop."

The prince felt the last of his restraint snapping at those words. He grabbed Sora and rolled over so that he was on top. He placed his mouth over Sora's again as his hands worked to open the boy's robe that he borrowed from Lexaeus.

Once the robe was gone, the prince leaned back and helped Sora remove his own clothes. With the fabric discarded on the floor, Riku reattached his lips to Sora's as his hands roamed up and down the brunette's sides.

The prince moved his lips down to the boy's neck where he began to suck on the tender skin. Sora mewled as Riku's fingers rolled his nipple gently while the other hand traveled lower. His fingers stopped their descent when he remembered that he needed to lube them first.

Cursing under his breath, the prince only partly detached himself from Sora in order to reach over to the other side of the bed where he kept a spare bottle. He grabbed the bottle, opened it, and spread some on his fingers. Once they were coated, he gently pushed one finger in while his other hand slowly stroked Sora's cock.

When Riku pushed his finger in, it felt strange. He then pushed another finger in only to find that it was easy to spread them.

"_He's already loose,"_ Riku realized. He looked up at Sora. When the brunette saw the look on his prince's face, he turned his head away.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I passed out, and when I woke up, he…Xemnas was…my arms were tied…I couldn't…" Riku gently grabbed his chin and forced the boy to look at him. Inside, the prince was seething with rage knowing that that bastard had violated Sora again, but he refused to let his anger take control of his, like it had last time. He would never make that mistake again.

"Sora, it's alright," he said softly, gently kissing the boy before adding a third finger, just to make sure. Not even a minute later, Riku had the tip of his cock pressed against Sora's hole. Sora's arms wrapped around Riku's shoulders as the prince thrust all the way in.

"Listen to me," Riku grunted, waiting for Sora to adjust to his size. "Every single place he touched you, I will erase it. I will leave only my touch."

"Riku," Sora moaned happily. He pushed Riku so that he was the one lying on the bed while Sora straddled him. The boy placed his hands on top of the prince's chest and slowly lifted himself before pushing back down. Riku moaned at the sensation while Sora panted above him. "I…want you…to make me…all yours, Ri-Riku."

Sora began to pick up the pace, and it wasn't before long that Riku lost complete control and started thrusting his hips up to meet Sora's. The two fell into a rhythm that began to slowly pick up pace. Riku gripped Sora's hips as he angled his thrusts, searching for that one spot that would make the boy scream out his name.

"Riku!" Sora cried out, gasping and moaning as Riku continued to hit his sweet spot over and over again. Feeling his orgasm approaching quickly, Riku grabbed Sora's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Unable to bear the sudden sensation, Sora let out a string of cries and moans of the prince's name as he came all over Riku's chest.

Seeing Sora's flushed face completely taken over by pleasure as he came nearly ripped the orgasm right out of Riku. He quickly sat up and pulled Sora close to him, covering his mouth with his own as he came inside the boy. Sora moaned into his prince's mouth as he felt himself be completely filled.

Completely exhausted, Riku fell back onto the bed, pulling Sora with him so that the boy lay on his chest. They spent the next few minutes just staring at each other happily as they tried to catch their breath.

Sora's eyelids began to grow heavily, and he let out a stifled yawn which the prince found absolutely adorable. Laughing softly, he reached down and pulled up the blanket to cover both of them.

"Go to sleep," he said, kissing the brunette softly on his forehead. "I'll protect you." Sora hummed sleepily as a reply before they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Well, next chapter you'll find out what exactly happened to Cloud and Leon. While you wait, check out my profile and tell me which story I should write next. I have both of them started and sorta planned out, but I need some feedback on which one you guys want to read next!<p>

From the time I started this chapter to when I finished, I had played and beaten KH 358/2 Days. Is it bad that I cried at the ending? Because I did…horribly…especially when Roxas mentioned "Seven days until my summer vacation is over." Yeah…I cried. Now I wanna play KH II again just to see how happy everything is in the end! (Except when Axel died…)

Oh yeah, MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR THE NEW GAME! I read somewhere that Axel LIVES! He's alive again! I was bouncing all over the place when I read that. Happiness!


End file.
